Hybrid's True Mate
by Ashliee.2010
Summary: Bella became a half vampire and half werewolf but also half witch. In this story Bella found out that she had a hybrid however so many great uncle. Damon x Bella Rated M just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**Hybrid's True Mate**

**Declaimer: I don't own Twilight or Vampire Diaries.**

**Or even I don't own charmed ones spells or powers.**

**AN: it all Twilight and Vampire Diaries Characters. I may use charmed one's books of spells or I may not. But I got the 'idea' from them. And If you like this start of story let me know; I don't care if errors stuff like that but I'm sorry for that. I just enjoy writing, please be nice, and if errors is in the story then I apologize for it. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

**Edward left me, and many months later; after my graduation, I found out that my mother bloodline is a witch. And my father is werewolf, WEREWOLF.**

**I knew I was born in supernatural world, my mother refused to follow the witch lines. After I received my powers and follow my destiny, my mother disowned me. Renee wanted a son, because of her bloodline only follows females. **

**She abandoned me when I was 8 years old, Dad raise me on his own and he fell in love with a shifter Lakota Blue Kale. **

**But my mother often calls me throughout years, hoping that I won't accept being a witch. But after she told me that I was a witch, I instantly accepting being a witch.**

**Renee was furious, told me that she wish she had a son and not to call her at all. Weeks later I received a mail, a wine to be exact. It was a gift from Phil; apologize with his wife's behavior. **

**Dad was at la push during full moon, I pour the wine as I read the spell book studying. Somehow after downing the wine, it tasted off. I pour the half of my wine in sink in disgust and put bottle away. **

**Hours later, I was driving to go bookstore in Port Angeles. I saw my mother's car speeding toward me I swerved and side of my car crashed into a tree and the car rolled over and I was upside down because of my seatbelt holding me, looking out of window. **

**Women's feet sped toward me and sneered at me, curly brown hair hung to her waist, I can sense that she is a witch. She kneels and smirked at me and she pulls out that looks like a 20 inch dagger. She slit my throat, gasped at the feeling of it as I grasped it with my hands. **

**The long brown hair woman walked away to the car as she talks to the phone. 'It is done' she said. I can hear my breath rapidly quicken as the pain build up, I can feel my heart beating wildly in my chest as it slows down. Suddenly I felt sleepy, closing my eyes drifted in darkness.**

**Narrator POV**

**Bella died by slit in her throat, Lakota found her by smell the blood. Lakota notices the her blood is off, gasped in thought 'immortality potions, what she thinking? Why Bella want to become a vampire.' **

**She shakes the thought off and lifts her up and inhuman ran in the woods, finding safe isolated cabin. Lakota waits for Bella awaken in her new life, she calls Charlie.**

"**Is she ok?" Charlie asked Lake, worried for her daughter.**

"**I don't know, she's dead but she also transition." Lakota cried in to the phone, grieving for her daughter, that she helps to raise.**

**Charlie soothed her, "well she can't stay in forks or the tribe would go on rampage for having vampire near in la push. After the Cullens happened I don't think it would go well. Take her to my old house in Texas. I will be there soon as I pack up some things here." He hang up Charlie immediately drove home to pack up.**

**Few days later after forks told the news that Isabella Marie Swan died and mauled by a bear, Charlie act as a grieving father and gave a notice to work and letting his job know that he will be moving as fast as possible. Charlie didn't let them know where he will be going. **

**People thought Charlie left Forks behide because of the memories hunts him and he can't handle that the fact that his daughter died. Charlie drove to Texas to see his girl and his girlfriend.**

**Lakota puts Bella in back seat of her car, Bella's wound was wrapped up and clothed changed. Lakota stroke her hair passionately as a mother care for her daughter. **

**Lakota sped off toward Houston Texas, halfway Bella gasped as she awoken as Lakota pulls over an abandon hut in woods. **

"**What happened, I swear I died." Bella's eyes widen.**

"**Bella, did you make a potion to make you turn into a vampire." Lakota begins calmly to pick a place to explain, Bella shook her head.**

"**Well somehow you have a smell of potions linger in your blood when you died and someone killed you by slit on throat, you became another race of vampirism. Bella you're in transition, you have to drink blood from vein to become a vampire or you will die." Lakota told her softly. She felt the veins appeared in her eyes, and fangs sharpened. **

**Bella groan and cover her hands and backed in corner. Lakota smiled and walked out of room to leave her thoughts. Bella was in pain because she smelled a blood, her smell is stronger than the shifter. Bella hurried out of window and follow the scent of blood, the camper has a bear clawed across his chest, slowly dying, Bella rush to his blood and drank it greedily as his limp body fell to floor. **

**Bella backed away in horror, as the twig crushed she turns her head at the direction of noise and bared her fangs at the intruder. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hybrid's True Mate**

**Declaimer: I don't own Twilight or Vampire Diaries.**

**Or even I don't own charmed ones spells or powers.**

**AN: it all Twilight and Vampire Diaries Characters. I may use charmed one's books of spells or I may not. But I got the 'idea' from them. And If you like this start of story let me know; I don't care if errors stuff like that but I'm sorry for that. I just enjoy writing, please be nice, and if errors is in the story then I apologize for it. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

**Dark blonde hair man with long blonde hair woman step forward, the man raise both arm up. Bella's eyes turned golden and bared her fangs with her vampire's teeth and werewolf eyes. Bella could feel some pain, but she shakes it off, focuses on intruder to defend herself.**

**Peter gulped silently, his knower forces him to confront the newly hybrid who currently has a locked up werewolf side. "Hello little bit, my name is Peter Whitlock, and this hot stuff over here is my wife Charlotte Whitlock." The man name Peter introduced, then added to ease Bella. "I'm Jasper's younger brother."**

**Bella stood up and relaxed "Jasper's brother?" she asked. Peter nodded "He is my brother by blood and venom. He is Char's venom brother. More like daughter." He shuddered, Charlotte smacked his head. **

"**What he means, Jasper and Peter have same creator. But Jasper created me, his venom in me means he is my father in some way, my sire. We only say brothers, we bonded as brothers." Charlotte corrected her husband. **

**Bella nodded to herself, "ok then, why are you here" Bella asked, Peter shrugged. "My knower told me so" he said as he was telling weather. **

"**Knower" Bella asked confused, Peter smirked "I know shit." He looked smug. **

"**Your gift is knowledge. What are you YODA?" Bella exclaimed. **

**Peter snorted, "it not a gift! And yea I like the name. Yeah I am Yoda!" he happily approved; Charlotte shakes her head at her husband, sometimes she wonders that if Maria's venom destroyed his brain cell during the change. **

**Bella laughed, and gestured for them to follow. At the hut, Bella introduce to Lakota, she was relieved that they will help her. Cold ones are Vampires as well; they only hunt scum of society and people who's on deathbed or death door.**

**Bella felt better that she only killed who were dying from bear clawed. She ended his pain, Bella decided to follow the Whitlock's diet instead of animals. She don't want to go through a weak vampire, she learned if Bella drink animals she will wane her strength and her powers would to, Bella is the first witch vampire in history. She will need strength.**

"**So do you remember what happen?" Lakota asked, Bella nod her head. "Yes, when I crash my car. I saw my mother's car, but a long brown hair. I think it wavy hair, pale olive skin. I can sense she is a witch, but she doesn't have powers. But I can sense something else, I can't figure it out." Bella looked through her thoughts in daze and her head was on her hands.**

**Peter knows her answer, he helps her. "What is it you felt" Peter asked. **

**Bella look at Peter and drops her hands, she stare at him monotone replied "Death" Peter shudder at her stare and nodded.**

"**Vampires"**

"**Vampires" she nods at that as understanding. "That makes sense. So we have a witch vampire, but she is not a witch in her vampire form. She lost her powers when she turned." She said to herself. **

"**There's one more I need to let you know, Bella" Peter pulled Bella out of her thoughts. She looks up, Peter took deep breath. "Bella when after draining dying man, you eyes turned golden."**

**Lakota gasped in shocked, Bella looks confused. Lakota spoke up "Oh that means that you triggered your wolf side. But you're a vampire, how that possible?" **

"**It possible, she drank potions she still can activate her wolf side which she did. What she is a hybrid, this man was like Bella is hybrid. All I know those 1000 years ago, his mother called Esther had an affair; she put a curse on his wolf side to hide her infidelity. Now all hybrid were cursed, hybrids as I mean Vampires and Werewolves" Peter softly told a tale that he learned from different vampires that had told him. **

"**Great I will be stuck on this pain for all eternally?" Bella grumbles. **

**Peter look up sympathetically, he shook his head "Well the curse can be broken, but I don't know how." Bella's face were determined, she will find a way to break this curse. Peter knew she would, Bella cased a spell to magically bring her books of spells to find a way to break it. **

**Books magically orbed to her arms and she walked away to a room for privacy, studying and finding about the curse. **

**Bella found a family bible, more likely a journal that Charles wrote after his father was murdered, by a vampire. He was 17 years old; it says here**

"_Father was killed by a vampire; seem likely Father had an affair with this man's wife before father married to our mother. While this man tortured my father saying that Niklaus wasn't his son. But my father's, I was shocked this Niklaus person is my older half brother. My father told him that he didn't know. If he had known, he would take him if his mother didn't want him. But this man killed my father in my own eyes. I was well hidden; I saw his veins appeared under his eyes, the eyes were bloody red." _

**Bella gasped at that and skipped through pages, it dated 3 years later that means; **

"_3 years later that man who murders my father came back, I just got the news that; my mother, my baby sister, her husband and her unborn child was killed by this vile excuse of man. Since I had triggered my werewolf gene, I want a revenge he need to be kill. Or my family and I will have to look over our shoulder, so I will sacrifice myself making him to think that I'm alone. I would do anything for my twins. I found out this man name Mikael Mikaelson, I order my wife to run and hide I want a Zwaan bloodline continue. My wife was about to protest, but she saw the alpha in my eyes. She knew she can't fight it, she accept and told me that she loves me, knowing this will be the last time we will see each other. I will watch them to go, as Mikael would come to realize that I lost all my family and completely alone. If I was killed, all I can is hope that my Zwaan bloodline survived, maybe someday one of them would meet my brother, since he is a hybrid."_

**Bella saw the tree of her ancestors Charles started out with his father. Bella begins to read the names:**

'_William Charles Zwaan and his wife Izabelle Livia Zwaan_

_Niklaus Mikaelson the eldest son and older half brother of Zwaans siblings _

_Charles Jeffery Zwaan the older son_

_Estella Helen Zwaan the younger daughter_

_Estella Helen Lawson and her husband Thomas Mark Lawson_

_Charles Jeffery Zwaan and his wife Jacelyn Kourtney Zwaan_

_Twin brothers Jasper William Swan and Jackson Jeffery Swan'_

"_The last name were changed Zwaan to Swan." _

**Bella could see the last part of family tree was written by a woman, she guesses that Charles wife wrote last on a tree in Charles Family bible about what happen between families. Bella sighed at that and close the family bible and started to read the spell book and search deeper. **

**Hours later, Bella was exhausted and decided to go asleep. Before she gets to cot, she heard Peter knock on the door. "Come in Yoda." The door opens as Peter walked in, and hangs her clothes.**

"**Lakota said she went buy you clothes since your dad will see us at the house in few days. And I want to warn you, you may be asleep for few days. When you asleep, your mind will not be here but in your dream. No one can wake you until you went through it." Peter warned.**

"**What? What you mean, where this dream I'm going." Bella asked. Peter shrugged, "I don't know. All I know that your mind will be in other side of world." **

**Bella sighed and nods at him "Ok, thanks Yoda." Peter smirked and left the room. Bella went to get dress in sleepwear, and hop in the cot and drift off to sleep.**

**Peter was in room with his mate and Lakota, "Lake, Bella may not be awaken in few days." Peter warns her, Lakota look up panicking. **

"**What! What happened, is she ok!" Lakota looks worried, Peter soothed her.**

"**She's fine. I don't know WHY. But all I know that her mind will be in the other part of world. She will be sleeping for few days. When you go to the house, I will carry her in car and while you drive off, Char and I will run there. We need to hunt tomorrow anyways." **

**Lakota sigh in relief and went to the cot and smiled in thanks to Peter, Peter has been helpful for her. Lakota miss her imprint, and wishes time would hurry.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hybrid's True Mate**

**Declaimer: I don't own Twilight or Vampire Diaries.**

**Or even I don't own charmed ones spells or powers.**

**AN: it all Twilight and Vampire Diaries Characters. I may use charmed one's books of spells or I may not. But I got the 'idea' from them. And If you like this start of story let me know; I don't care if errors stuff like that but I'm sorry for that. I just enjoy writing, please be nice, and if errors is in the story then I apologize for it. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3:**

**Year 1000 **

**Bella gasped as she awakens, and looked around her. She is not in 2009. She stood up and people walking pass her, she call out. "Hey." No one heard her. She yelled, "Hey!" still nothing. **

**Sudden he heard familiar voice of Phil Dwyer, "They can't hear you Bella." Phil assured her, Bella turned to look at him in shock. **

"**What you mean they can't hear me!" she added "Am I dead!" Bella exclaimed, Phil chuckled and shook his head "no Bella you are not dead." **

**Phil smiled, and explains my confusion. "Bella, I am not fully human I am just half human. I am what they call a Watcher. It means that no one can see me when I watch supernatural creatures. I am also a protector; I protect the good from evil. Gargoyle kind of thing, is when I scream only evil hears it. It scared them off. And watchers do all work for Angel of Destiny." Phil explained. "People saw me because I was born inside my human mother makes me half human and half Gargoyle, I got that half from my father who shifts into Gargoyle as well. I am really million years old that have reborn so many times."**

**Bella sudden realized, "Did you give me a potion?" Bella asked. Phil nodded, "Yes I asked a witch who the spirits told him to help me. So when I sudden found out someone set out to kill you. I can't save you as human, but I can as a hybrid." Phil smiled and continued "Bella from in beginning you're my mission to protect from your mother and her minions. But since I married Renee, I love you like a father to his daughter. I can't produce a child without magic. But you're like a daughter to me." Phil explained makes her tear falls, knowing that he watched over her, she don't know him well, but his words touch her. **

"**So while you're here, your job is finding out what happen between the Mikaelson and Zwaans. To get to a person, all you have to do is relax and close your eyes think about whose the person you want to watch for example. If you want to watch William, Think about this William and you will appear there to watch him and those around him." Phil teach Bella, she nodded and took a deep breath.**

**Bella thought about William Zwaan, she appeared the werewolf village. Phil follows behind her, and he gave out a journal. "I can't stay, but here a journal. Write down what you feel the need to put down. When you wake up I your real body; this journal will appear to you magically." Phil told her, and Bella about to speak up.**

**Phil knows what she planning to say he stops her, "Don't worry; you will see me when you awaken, when it was time to see me. And all you had to yell my name, if you need me."  
**

**Bella nods and watch Phil fades out of sight, and Bella started to watch her family and she found out is the year 1000. Bella gasped as she saw her double, but this girl has blue eyes.**

"**Estella!" A woman with brown hair and Muddy brown eyes calls out for her daughter. "Yes mother?"**

"**Would you be dear and help me with chores and cooking, your father will have some wolf guests tonight." Estella beams at her mother and nod enthusiasm.**

"**Of course!" she beams "Mother you know I love cooking!" Estella jumps. Estella's mother laughed and pat on her shoulder to calm her down. **

_Well, I guess I got the cooking loving from this girl._** Bella thought, then she heard a man voice coming inside.**

"**Izabelle, how are you darling" A blonde haired man with dark blue eyes with hits of green asked his wife as he grabs the food fingers. "William!" she smacked his hands away, William smirked at her in deviously, Izabelle rolled her eyes at her husband.**

**Bella smiled at her family, she watches them interact. A dirty blond hair man with muddy brown eyes came to their way. This man walked right through Bella.**

"**Father" William turns to look at his son, "we have a mare that ready for a birth." William nods and stood up kiss his wife on cheek. **

"**Come on Charles." The men walked out, Bella smiled and continue watches the women, she want to watch Niklaus. Bella took deep breath and closes her eyes and thinking out a man who is William's son Niklaus Mikaelson.**

**Months later Bella watch 2 families, but one day Bella was furious at Mikael. Mikael abuse Niklaus and his mother doing nothing about it. She wishes his siblings would know about it, but for a while Bella watches Niklaus the most of time. Niklaus care about his siblings, he doesn't want them to interfere to get hurt.**

**One day Henrik got mauled by werewolves, Henrik died and Esther and Mikael blamed him. Bella shook her head at this so call parents, she watches Niklaus beaten up. She wants to save him but she can't, she not even real in this world. Niklaus fell on ground grieving. "Niklaus" Mikael angrily yelled his name; Niklaus took deep tiresome breath and closes his eyes. **

**Bella kneels next to Niklaus and touches his cheek, caring about this man. Bella could feel the Sisterly bond to him. She guesses because of her hybrid side and this man is also werewolf.**

**Niklaus could somehow feel the breeze on his cheek, he lean into it for building the courage and strength. Bella puzzled, she thought no one can feel her. Niklaus got up and walked away to face Mikael and ends up gotten beating more than normal, until Mikael satisfied. **

**(WARNING: Mikael beating Niklaus, I personally don't like it. But I thought I will give you gist of it. I'm not going into deep.)**

**Mikael got the whips and started beats him with his whip over and over, "Stupid boy!" Mikael told him, "You are so STUPID"**

"**You killed your brother." Mikael told him harshly and whipped him again with is whip. Niklaus could feel the pain and the blood on his back and sides, he repeatedly apologizes to him wanting him to stop.**

"**Weakling BOY!" Mikael told him disgusted, "You didn't win Fight the wolves off!" Mikael yelled some more, he kicked him "you are SO WEAKLING!" he kicked is ribs some more, "and so STUPID!" **

**Mikael grabs Niklaus hair and pulls him roughly up and brings his other hand and grasped Niklaus neck squeezes him to death. **

**Bella was boiling in anger, her body shakes and she wished that someone would hear his yelling. Bella starts to yelled at Mikael, knowing he can't hear her; but she needs get her anger out. She screamed so loudly, and somehow Mikael stopped frozen like a statue looks for noise. Bella look at him wide eyes, and started to growled. Mikael runs away from the noise, Bella breaths heavily, confused. **

**Bella walked to Niklaus and kneels next to him and her hands ghostly touches his cheeks, Niklaus was out cold bleeding. Elijah found him laying in barn floor, he rushed to him "NIK!" his hand pass through Bella as he patted his cheek to wake him up.**

**Niklaus groans in pain, Elijah sighs in relief. Bella looked at Niklaus worried; Niklaus look over Elijah's shoulder seeing her. Niklaus could feel Bella's tears fell, he closes his eyes. **

**Bella looked even more confused, instinctually she calls for phil. "PHIL!" few minutes later, Phil beams in her presences. "Bella what is it."**

"**Phil, you said that no one can see me, well Niklaus can, in fact he can feel my touch!" Phil was shocked and Bella continue her rants.**

"**This" Bella points at Mikael "mean vile man beating him to death!" Bella growls out, "Then I was so angry I screamed!" **

**Bella throw her hand in air angrily, "He suddenly stopped looking around for noises and ran away in fear" Bella whole body shakes, then she screamed one word "COWARD!" **

**Bella took heavy breath, as Phil politely waiting for her finish ranted off. "Better?" Phil asked, Bella nod curtly. "Well seems you have little bit of Gargoyle powers inside you. As for Niklaus seeing you, I am not sure how that happens."**

"**Well, I can feel the bond to him; sisterly bond to him as his bond to me are like Brothers. But he is my however many great Granduncle." Bella told him, Phil nod at her.**

"**Well, maybe it because you understands him better." Phil told her, "That how I care about you as father would. Sometimes they couldn't feel the bond." Bella sighed, "Well I got to go" She nods him as farewell. **

**As Phil beams away, Bella watch Niklaus sleeping in his bed. Bella stay by his side for as long she can, in fact she could hear Mikael forces his wife to make him and his kids an immortally potions. Bella beams there and watch how Esther makes a potion.**

**Weeks later all of the children and Mikael drinks potions lace with a wine included Niklaus. Bella suddenly remembers that his hybrid side will appeared after his first kill of human blood.**

**Bella stood by Niklaus as after his kill, she saw his eyes turned golden color, knowing he triggered his wolf side. Niklaus was confused.**

**The more Bella watched, the anger she gets. Mikael went off to kill Esther's lover, she beams to Zwaans. Bella saw Mikael torture him before killing him off. **

**(Mikael Murdered William.)**

**Bella watched as William forces his family to run and hide, even Charles. Charles haven't trigger his wolf gene that why he forces him to go with his mother. **

**They ran, after William's guards warned him. Mikael managed to kill off all of wolves left only William. They didn't know that one person was well hidden watching what happened.**

**Charles knows he can't beat him off seeing the fangs sharpened and veins in his eyes. Charles had to stay put watching his father died in his eyes.**

**Bella tried to scream, she couldn't scare him off. Bella thinks that Esther has place a shield around him or the fated was set since it was the past. You can't change the past.**

"**Well, well, well." Mikael taut William, "You are weakling just like your son." Mikael laughed ****maniacally, "Niklaus turns out be a werewolf just like you." He smirked as he punches him. **

"**But also a Vampire" Mikael exclaimed "HYBRID!" William's eyes widen. "Esther; your lover had affair, and bore you a bastard child. She doesn't even love him, but suffered." **

"**If I knew I would take him." William told him with his rough voice, Mikael glare at him. Draws out a sword and shoves in his heart. **

**Bella looks away gasped at the pain, **_Niklaus_** Bella thought and beamed away. Niklaus was chained on the tree as Esther place a curse on him. Niklaus face shows anger and betrayal. Bella glared at Esther and she stood behind Esther seeing what spell is it. Hybrid Curse, she finally found a spell to break the curse. **

**Bella know that was last day in past, Bella stood in front of Niklaus and spoke to him. Place her hands on his cheek, Niklaus closes his eyes.**

"**Niklaus" Bella started, "In thousand years from now. You will break the curse. Be strong my brother, no matter what Mikael said." Bella told him, hoping he will hear her. "Niklaus, I am proud of you." Bella told him, "And I love you." Bella kiss his ghostly forehead.**

**Niklaus could feel the breeze on his cheek and forehead as he closes his eyes. He could see Brown eyes with brown hair girl that he feels brotherly and sisterly bond between them. The bond was stronger than his real siblings, as his eyes close he could almost hear her voice.**

'_Niklaus' brown haired started, 'In thousand years from now. You will break the curse. Be strong my brother, no matter what Mikael said. Niklaus, I am proud of you. And I love you.'_

**Niklaus's tear fell on cheek, he could feel her pride and sisterly love radiated off of her. **

**Bella and Niklaus gasped at feeling of curse finalized, Niklaus was released from his chains. Hours later, Niklaus emotions were hard on him. His wolf side locked up gives him a pain inside him; he thrust his hand in his mother's chest and pulls her heart out. Bella sighed, understood his actions, she loves her bonded brother no matter what he does. Bella closes her eyes took a deep breath.**

**Year 2009 **

**Bella gasped as she awakens in her slumber, tears fell on her both cheeks.**

"**BELLA!" her dad Charlie worried for his daughter, she looked at him.**

"**We got to break the hybrid curse." Bella stated soothing hypnotic voice.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hybrid's True Mate**

**Declaimer: I don't own Twilight or Vampire Diaries.**

**Or even I don't own charmed ones spells or powers.**

**AN: it all Twilight and Vampire Diaries Characters. I may use charmed one's books of spells or I may not. But I got the 'idea' from them. And If you like this start of story let me know; I don't care if errors stuff like that but I'm sorry for that. I just enjoy writing, please be nice, and if errors is in the story then I apologize for it. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4: Meeting Richard's Father and Uncle.**

"**Bella what did you mean" Charlie asked his daughter, Phil standing by him and nodded at her for encourage. Bella took deep breath.**

"**Dad, I was asleep for few days correct" they nodded with Charlie. Bella continues "For few days I was sleep, but I was in the past watching our ancestors. I am not only hybrid in this world as Peter told mom and me a story about the man who is hybrid that the mother of his places a curse on him." Bella look at her dad wonder if Peter told him what happened. Peter nod at Bella to confirm that he did told him everything.**

"**That man's name is Niklaus Mikaelson, he is our however many greats granduncle" Bella told her dad. Charlie looked at her wide eyes, Bella continues her tale. "Niklaus is like a big brother to me in past. Somehow we both felt the bond while I was a ghost; I was there when Mikael beats him up." Bella tears fell, Charlie's face shows anger. Charlie is or was a cop, he still a cop in heart, he doesn't like child abuse at all. **

**Charlie wiped her tears away, and his face shows Bella that he was determined. "What do we need to do?" He asked his daughter. **

**Honey blond hair with red eyes interrupted. ****"We train first then break it; we need to be ready if it comes to fight."****Charlie looked at him and nodded. Bella gasped, "Jasper Hale!"**

**Jasper smirked "Whitlock darling" Bella throw confusion to his way. Empathy Whitlock felt her confusion, "My name is Major. Jasper Whitlock ma'am" he drawl out and smirking. **

**Charlie suddenly realize the name, "Oh my god!" he smiled at Jasper giddy like he met a favorite actor. Jasper project confusion around the room, Charlie smirked at him. "Peter, that means you are Jasper younger brother. Because you said your name is Peter Whitlock." Charlie asked.**

"**Yes" Peter confirmed. Charlie smirked at him and said "Nice to meet you my Great grandfather." Peter looked wide eyes mouth gapped. "I don't remember my human life but Jasper, but my knower confirmed it. But…" Peter shuttered. **

**Charlie smiled and pity on him he sat on chair next to Bella, "My grandfather name is Richard Whitlock. I remember he sat me on his knee said his name was named after his father Peter Richard Whitlock. His uncle name is Major. Jasper Whitlock, Jasper was in MIA. His father Peter just got married to his mother. A year later, army need more of men, Peter his father joined war to follow Peter's brother in honor of the pride." Peter looked at Jasper and Jasper smiled at his brother in pride, and pained.**

**Pained that he took him away from his son, but pride beat the pain more. His little brother joins the fight to honor him, how can he not be proud.**

"**But when my Grandfather was 1 years old his father was also MIA assumed to be killed. My grandfather never knew him, because he was so young. His mother won't let him forget who his father was. So she told all the stories about Peter his father and Jasper his uncle. Years later he turned 16 he fell in love with his girl name Elizabeth O'Connor. My grandfather told me that Elizabeth's mother was almost engaged to Jasper. But after he died, she was grieving. O'Connor, who is Jasper's best friend, came. He fought alongside with Jasper, but he was sent home because he lost his leg. O'Connor, he promised Jasper to look after her if he died. At the end she fell in love with him, him to her. They got married, but they were still close to Whitlock family. After grandfather married they bore 4 children. 2 twins girls and 2 a single boy, Helen my mother, was one of twin. She fell in love with a werewolf, Helen can't tell his secret. Helen was my father's imprint. My grandfather found out that he's not human, he was about to banned him to married his daughter. But they fought for it. Then my father sat him down tell him that how werewolf can't leave his mate, it would causes him a pain but also his imprint a pain as well." Charlie stopped and took sip on his coffee. **

**Peter was festinated, "Well what happen next!" Peter exclaimed causing Char smack back of his head.**

"**They separated by grandfather's order. My mother was furious but the pains of the mating pull has shuts her down, she froze. They can't get her to eat, sleep, or talk, her mind is somewhere. They even tried to call my father, no answer." **

**Charlie looks up "my father was withering dying, you see. Wolves mate for life. If imprintee don't accept the imprint then wolf will writher to death, kind of like shape shifter in La Push. My grandfather went to his place, he learned his lesson. My father house was a mess, his beard grown. He hasn't showered, eat, and sleep. Bags under his eyes, grandfather carried him to bathroom clean him up. Guilt built up with him, he shaves his face, my father's body paralysis. Drove him home with him, carried dad in and lay on bed with mom. When skin contacts; his hand moved finally awaken out of his paralysis. After that they got married bore me, but Helen died when Bella was born, he didn't writher away because the presence of me and Bella helps him, when Bella turned 3 he died of heart attack, died with a smile on his face."**

**Peter smiled proudly at his son, "Wait, how my boy know that your father was werewolf?"**

"**He's like you Peter. He knows shit, which won't admit that it was a gift, as my grandmother told him." he shrugged. **

**Char snort, "Then he is Peter's son. Peter won't admit that it was a gift" Charlie smirked. **

**Jasper got up and walked to Bella, "Bella I want to say that I am sorry about your birthday, it wasn't you I was trying to attack but Edward. But when he pushes you, Edward bloodlust thrown at me, I snapped. I'm sorry for frighten you, I just felt the need to protect you for some reason." Bella smiled and patted on his hand.**

"**I never blamed you, I told the Cullens to tell you that." Bella paused "But seems like they never did tell you." Bella shook his head. **

"**Well they all didn't tell me that but when I left the Cullens, Emmett and Rose followed and told me everything. Em loves you like a brother. Alice, Edward, Carlisle and Esme force him to leave you or they will kill you to hurt Emmett. Rose was furious. Rose and I were hiding and heard everything, we made a plan to leave the Cullens. But they can't leave only I can, since they don't like me." Jasper told her. **

"**After I left, Emmett and Rose kept their eyes and ears on them." Jasper begins, and took deep breath. "Alice was working with Renee, Rose heard Renee on phone. And I quote 'She's dead to me. Do what you want to do.' Rose was confused by who is the 'she'. She stayed, Alice made another call. 'I sent you a picture of your mission, Kill Bella Swan' is all she said. Rose waited until she was alone, and told me. I ran to forks but found you missing. News says 'Forks Police Chief Mourns for His Daughter Isabella Swan age 18 rests in peace' I was upset, then decide to see my brother. I came home he called that he staying with a friend and after that I came here, shocked that you're still alive and turned into original vampire. Well a hybrid." He smirked; Bella hugged him and whisper in thanks for wanting protecting her. Bella and Charlie was shocked that Alice sent someone to kill her, and her mother Renee doesn't care. **

**All day after reunion, Phil smiled and beamed out. Bella smirked at his way, after the travel in past Bella still can see Phil's Watcher powers if he lets it. **

**Jasper trained his new family and mostly he trained Bella, Bella had Jasper's skill, she was fierce fighter. Bella was Loyal to her family, No one can beat her only Jasper can, Jasper and Bella fighting skills rivals against to each other."**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hybrid's True Mate**

**Declaimer: I don't own Twilight or Vampire Diaries.**

**Or even I don't own charmed ones spells or powers.**

**AN: it all Twilight and Vampire Diaries Characters. I may use charmed one's books of spells or I may not. But I got the 'idea' from them. And If you like this start of story let me know; I don't care if errors stuff like that but I'm sorry for that. I just enjoy writing, please be nice, and if errors is in the story then I apologize for it. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5: Silas and Amara**

_(In my story, Silas and Amara is not the villain and Katherine is not a villain they are good people in my story, and also Damon never fell in love with Katherine. Stefan did.) _

**Bella was busy researching about the first doppelganger, for weeks she searches with a help of her family. Charlie had to leave full moon was tonight, he wants to leave to find the ruins to lock himself in. Lakota his imprint went with him, since she can shift to horse size wolf. Peter and Char was hungry so they went to hunt, Jasper already feed on criminals 4 days ago so he stays to help Bella.**

"**Ah ah" Bella exclaimed. Jasper sped to her and questions her, Bella smirked at the book. "Found it! Silas Salvatore was the world's first Vampire and a first doppelganger." **

**Jasper looks at her and gestures for her continue assuming there's more into that. "Silas was imprisoning in tomb by his ex finance in rage. You see, Silas doesn't love her; he fell in love with her handmaiden. So this ex finance name Qetsiyah killed Silas's true love in rage then tomb him."**

**Bella gave Jasper a soft smile and pride at love Silas and Amara share. "Silas was devastated and plan to drink the cure and to kill himself to join Amara. If he kill himself he would be sent in other side, if human dies. Humans don't go there, only supernatural goes to other side. But Silas didn't know that Amara is still alive and immortal, she is anchor to other side. Qetsiyah made her immortal as an anchor to other side. She might be somewhere imprisoned; Amara would be awakening if Silas feed her his blood then anchor spell is release."**

**Bella says to herself, "But if release an anchor, the other side would be destroyed. But I could transfer her to another person to be an anchor." Bella hummed, "Anyway"**

**Bella pulls out a drawing that made 2000 years ago, shows to Jasper. Jasper's eyes widens in shock, "This man look like my friend's brother! Name is Stefan Salvatore." **

**Bella nodded, "Vampire right?" he nodded to confirm her. "Ok, I will need his blood as well but first we need to go to get Silas blood and save him and then get Amara's blood and save her. Then we will need to get a human Silas and get blood and then human Amara and get her blood. Then we will need a vampire silas and amara. Well we have long trip ahead of us." She nodded to herself, Jasper look at her. **

"**We?" he said. Bella gave him a puppy eyes and said "We" Jasper groan, and smirk "well I have to protect you then" **

**Bella rolled her eyes at him and grab her map and crystal for scrying. Bella took a picture of Silas and fold it into her crystal and scrying. Jasper asked "What are you doing?" **

"**Finding Silas" she replied, Jasper nod at that waiting for her to do whatever he don't know that she do with witchy things. He looked at map when he heard a crystal tapped the location of Silas.**

"**Island in Nova Scotia" Jasper read Bella nodded "Let's go, I already wrote a note." Bella hand out for his hand, Jasper looks at it. "How are we getting there?" Jasper asked. **

**Bella rolled her eyes "Orbing!" she smiled widely. Jasper had a feeling that he would not like orbing, he sigh thinking **_I'm in trouble._

**Bella heard his thought with telepathy, to tease him she replied him to projection to her thoughts. **_Jasper I heard that___**and she project a picture of her smirking. Jasper looks at her wide eyes and all Bella is doing is smirked. He rolled his eyes and grabs her hands Bella orbed to island.**

**Jasper gasped "Whoa!" he grabs the wall of the rock to balance himself. Bella smirked at that "yeah you'll grow to use to it." **

**Jasper looked at her widen his eyes a bit, "OH NO this is last time I 'orb'!" using his fingers quoting orb. Bella shrugged "Then how you get home" Bella asked as she walk away as Jasper followed. **

**Jasper narrowed his eyes at back of her head and Bella caught her "don't narrow you eyes at me" Bella said with a smirking voice; teasing legend vampire uncle. Jasper sigh and follows her, Bella turns to him and press her forefinger to her lips to gesture him to be quiet.**

**Moments later Bella found Silas, she enters his thoughts, helping him and he agrees on her advising. Silas stay entombed until Bella find his mate and both will awaken and leave them and families and friends alone and leave the other side alone. Silas was happy that Amara is immortal but angry that Qetsiyah put her as an anchor to other side but with Bella's promise to help free her, since she warns him that she more powerful than Qetsiyah. After freeing them they will leave to travel the world, Bella wave her hand. "Home" **

**Silas orbed away, and Bella gave her hand to Jasper. Jasper took deep breath and grabs it and they orbed away. Appeared in basement where Silas resting at, Bella prick his arm draws blood and using her powers to fill the blood faster. She thanked him with her telepathic.**

**Bella now scrying for Amara's body, Jasper knew she wasn't done. Jasper still would go with her, want to end her pain. Bella lean in found that Amara's body was in New Jersey warehouse. Bella scoffed at that discover, Jasper already has his hand out. Bella grabs it and orbs away to New Jersey Warehouse.**

**Travelers are all over place, Jasper was already in fight mode. Bella was conflicted, kill them or leave them alive. Bella end up freezing them all.**

**Jasper looks around and looks at Bella "Dang Bell how many powers you have!" he was exasperated. "Many?" she teased. **

"**Now not the time, we have to find Amara." She said walking away using her telepathic powers. But Bella found out that she's not in her body because she stuck as anchor for the other side. **

**Walking for hours around different warehouse building, she sudden stopped. Saw a man stood front guarding, Bella hides and move her hands in sight and freezing the guards. Bella and Jasper sped toward and open the door. And orb her body home, and a traveler gaped shocked. Bella cursed she sped toward witness traveler snapped his neck and rushes to Jasper and orbed home with dead traveler and Jasper.**

**Jasper sat down, "why you kill him." Bella replied "Because he saw my powers, after sawing my powers the travelers would find a way to kill me."**

"**Can you die?" Jasper looked at her worried, Bella smiled assuredly. "No, but they can entomb me; Like they did to Silas and Amara. It will take magic to imprison me since I'm more powerful, and hybrid. They could come back to kill me for killing one of their coven. But it won't be now, I will be fine." Bella grabs the dead traveler and carried him to basement freeing Silas, biting the wrist and thrust it on his month. Using telepathic communicate, Silas thanked her in his mind. Silas body begins colored and I smiled at him. **

"**Now Silas, since your mate is the other side Anchor." Silas growls at that, Bella continues as she understood.**

"**So while Amara's soul wasn't there, because her body's soul is in other side. What I want you to do while you feed her your blood, I'm going to translate her body here and someone who is in other side that one who have cast a spell on her, which it was Qetsiyah." Silas nodded approved at that for her punishment. **

**Bella opens the book and nodded at Silas, while Silas feeding her with his blood Bella begins to chant a spell, somehow Qetsiyah bones corpse orbed in sight and Bella permanently locked her as an anchor to other side.**

**Amara woken startled, Silas sighs relief Amara smiled and kisses him passionately causing Jasper clears his throat at them to ease the lust making him want to leave the room find something to hump at. Bella resist the urge to laugh at him, feeling at Bella emotions Jasper glares at Bella.**

**Silas smiled and kisses Amara one more time, and turns to Bella. "Thank you Miss Bella, we are forever in your dept." Amara nodded and gave her hand Bella orb her knife and prick her hand blood dripped, using her powers to get her blood faster. Amara's wound healed up and grabs Silas hand. Bella gave Silas and Amara new cell phones and her number in there and their numbers on hers as well. **

**Silas and Amara left to travel the world to live happily and their freedom only after Silas and Amara wish Bella a good luck for breaking the curse. Bella orbed them to Georgia the can run on foot there.**

**Peter and Char came home with Peter's knowing smirk planted on his lips. "How your day" he asked Jasper, Jasper glare at him and said "oh you'll be next, Yoda"**

**Bella smiled "Yup. Tomorrow you will come with me to get human doppelgangers." Peter shrugged at that. **

**Next morning, Charlie and Lakota arrived with breakfast. "Bella, Jasper told about Silas and Amara." Bella nodded and tells him her tale included mocking Jasper with his dislike to orb. **

**Bella felt a phone vibrated, she looked at it Silas sent her text after learning how to use it. **_'I found my human doppelganger in Atlanta GA' _**Bella replied him in thanks, and looked at Peter. **

**Peter smiled and grab her hand Bella told her family "Doppelganger hunt, see you in few." They orbed away, and met Tom Avery the Silas human doppelganger, Bella compelled Tom to give her a blood. Got the blood and heal the wound with her powers and compel him to forget her and he never saw her before. Orbed home, Peter sat down gritted his teeth at Bella's orbing powers. Jasper looked at him amused, Charlie smirked.**

**Bella wrote a spell to look for human Amara doppelganger. Pour a small blood from Amara's blood, just penny size. Spelled the blood to look for a human doppelganger, she tipped the crystal and begins to scry for her.**

**Crystal land on Mystic Falls VA, Bella smiled and Jasper said "well Damon and his brother Stefan lives in Mystic Falls with Stefan's mate Katherine." Bella nods and looks at her family "Well, We're moving to Mystic Falls VA I will spell the sun rings for vamps." She walked to her room, and Charlie shrugged "I guess we're going to Mystic Falls." All of them nodded at him and smiled. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hybrid's True Mate**

**Declaimer: I don't own Twilight or Vampire Diaries.**

**Or even I don't own charmed ones spells or powers.**

**AN: it all Twilight and Vampire Diaries Characters. I may use charmed one's books of spells or I may not. But I got the 'idea' from them. And If you like this start of story let me know; I don't care if errors stuff like that but I'm sorry for that. I just enjoy writing, please be nice, and if errors is in the story then I apologize for it. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6:**

Whitlock and Swan family arrived in Mystic Falls, Bella's powers growing. Bella new found powers are premonitions and also psychic reflection.

The trigger to her premonitions were handshake with this man she met is Alaric, she saw that Klaus possessed his body to get closer to doppelganger.

That day the family went to the grill to eat, and Bella went in the bar to get some food to go with Jasper's help. Bella sat on chair waiting for the food to be ready. Jasper was reading people emotions, to help him ease down with his thirst.

A tall brown hair mid age man about early 30s, bumped into Bella as she heard my order called out. "Oh sorry about that" Bella smiled and saw Jasper came closer.

"I'm Alaric Saltzman" he hands out to shake, she smiled and before shaking his hand. "Bella Swan." She said as she grasped his hand, suddenly her body jumps as she saw a vision of Klaus possessed him.

She gasped and her eyes were widen, Alaric looks at her worried. "Are you ok?" he asked, she nodded and gave a friendly smile grabbing her takeout orders and left the building. Jasper knew she now have new powers, he asked out of blue.

"What you see Bella." He asked. Bella looked at him with surprised. "Your emotions doing something Alice did when she had vision but you eyes closed and hers stay open as she glazed." Bella shrugged at that.

"Well Klaus is possessed his body, we too late to stop it but we might need to get him out of him. I need a quiet place to concentrate on it to find out more." Jasper nodded as he drove out of grill.

At the manor that Whitlock bought, Jasper and Peter have a lot money save up for 100 years. After eating she went to attic, crossing her legs with candles. Bella's psychic abilities can make her float if she concentrates on her visions.

Bella took deep breath and close her eyes, and hands on her knees. Bella begins to float in air, vision came to surface.

Bella saw a man she met name Alaric, in a room with a young witch name is Bonnie Bennett. Bonnie using her magic to kill Klaus and keeping Alaric alive, but it ends up getting herself killed.

Bonnie would have to go to witches house to revived herself, Klaus would go back home to get his body back as he already got information he needed. Klaus would end up killing everyone the human doppelganger's love, and Bella saw the sacrifice that would break the curse for basic witch like Klaus or his mother.

Somehow Charlotte walked in and Bella's vampire hearing heard her and she fell on floor from air hard. "OW!" she rubs her butt, "I'm a hybrid that still hurt!" She exclaimed.

Char looked apologetic "I'm SORRY!" Bella laughed it off and told her it ok, she was finished anyway. Everyone came in rush heard a noises, and relived that everyone's fine.

Bella announced that they all going to the High School Dance, to save a young witch name Bonnie and Alaric, and help Klaus with curse to ease the pain they have. Bella got dressed as a Bad Biker Girl, black leather pants, Red leather top with black leather jacket and also a biker boots. Hair is all teased up and in high pony tail, Jasper lift his eyebrow.

"How's that 80s outfit"

"I'm Sandy, Danny's lady." Bella shrugged carelessly, walking out of house. Jasper shook his head, follows her. He dresses a worn jeans and jock's jacket.

At the school Jasper and Bella enter the building as the rest of people staying outside on the watch. Bella close her eyes and tilt her head and listen for noise. Bella found a Bonnie's voice; she was assuring Elena that she can handle it. Katherine, I heard her name was called told Elena that she could be turned into a vampire and be with it. Assumed that was Katrina Petrova.

Bella heard enough, she sped toward the noise and Jasper followed of course. But Bella stopped him, "Jasper. You need to stay out, don't let anyone in. Tell them we will explain when we are ready." She left him at that, as she got to the classroom door through the window Bonnie was chanting. Bella try opening the door but it was lock, Bella tried to orb, but it was magically protected, she fist through the window and went into room. Sped to Bonnie and throw her lightly across the floor, she got up angry.

"What the…" Bonnie started as Bella ignores her, she spoke to Klaus.

"Klaus." Her hands on Alaric cheek which it was Klaus in his body. Klaus eyes widen as he whisper "brown eyes girl." Bella smiled.

"Yes it me, I was the brown eyes girl from 1000 years ago as a ghost. Bella Swan" she introduces herself to her bonded brother and Klaus close his eyes, in relief.

Bella soothes him, "Klaus you need to stop killing the innocent people, get back to your body." Klaus started tell her about want to break the curse to end his pain.

"I know I have it too, I am also hybrid. But I found another way to break it without killing humans. I will explain, just go back to your body, Brother." Klaus nodded, and Bella press her hands on both of his temple and chanting a spell to letting Alaric back and Klaus back to original body.

Alaric passed out on floor and Bonnie screaming, screeching. "What you do to him!" Bonnie kneels to him checking his pulse.

"Oh relax Sabrina, he's fine." Bella rolls her eyes. "Alaric was exhausted by Klaus emotions, his emotions are heightened to humans, and it exhausted him. He'll awaken in few hours, best him get out of here before they raise suspicious."

Jasper walked in as Bella chanted the protection spell out, so she can orb out, handing out to Jasper for a hand and lifted her eyebrows. Jasper shook his head in horror of orbing, shrugging and waving at Jasper and Bonnie as Bella orbed away.

Bella was in Alaric's apartment where Klaus body is at, Klaus was sitting waiting and Klaus saw blue lights float as Bella appeared in room and smiling. Bella begins to tell Klaus another way to break the curse.

"All you need is a werewolf, and Vampire and the Silas doppelgangers blood and Amara's doppelgangers blood, we will need one more human doppelganger blood which it Elena I found out that her name, and Katherine's and Stefan's. But I preferred an evil vampire and evil werewolf." Bella smirked at him, Klaus smiled.

"Now Niklaus," Bella said in forcibly, "Katherine won't give it to you unless you give her a freedom. She's tired of hiding, she finally found her mate."

Klaus sighed in remorse; Bella knew that he switch his humanity back on after seeing her. She suspected that it been off for 1000 years after killing Esther.

He nodded at Bella "Ok, I will give her my word that she's free, maybe apologized for tortured her like that. But I won't be sorry for wanting to break the curse. Bella, I can't, it hurts, being like this for 1000 years of pain at every full moon that my wolf side giving me a pain, and can't even shift." Klaus voice cracked.

Bella nodded and hugged him, "I know I just turned few months ago. While my father was locked up on full moon, I was stuck as well. I just went on doppelgangers hunt to distract myself, and I think Jasper helps ease pain with his empathy powers. Don't worry Brother; we will break the Hybrid curse." Bella assured her bonded brother.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hybrid's True Mate**

**Declaimer: I don't own Twilight or Vampire Diaries.**

**Or even I don't own charmed ones spells or powers.**

**AN: it all Twilight and Vampire Diaries Characters. I may use charmed one's books of spells or I may not. But I got the 'idea' from them. And If you like this start of story let me know; I don't care if errors stuff like that but I'm sorry for that. I just enjoy writing, please be nice, and if errors is in the story then I apologize for it. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 7: Damon's POV**

A raven hair man with leather jacket name Damon came into room and smirk at Jasper as the nodded in greetings to an old friend.

Damon notice Alaric on floor, he asked Bonnie "What happened." Jasper explains to him, "My Great niece Bella Swan got Klaus out Alaric's body end up saving him and Bonnie."

Bonnie looks up from Alaric, "Saving me, saving Klaus isn't saving me!" Damon rolled his eyes at her, "Don't be dramatic witchy."

"Bonnie is it?" Jasper asked slightly of harsh tone, Bonnie nod curtly. "Well Bonnie, Bella is not what you think. Bella is very loyal to her family and friends, she very protective of Klaus." Jasper warned and continued. "When I met Bella, she was sweet women, forgiving person, but after she had gotten heartbroken. She have changed, she would kill for a person she loves and protect. Even she dislikes killing the innocents." Jasper explained.

"Also Bella learned to be bad on purpose to order to protect her heart and her pain. Not the pain her old lover had hurt, the pain of the curse. Esther places the curse on Klaus, but she didn't know that hybrid curse will be on EVERY hybrid in world. I am empathic; I had to use my powers to ease her pain. Her mind is set on breaking the curse. So when she comes, hear her out." Jasper growled out at Bonnie, "You might be lucky that I only hunt on criminals, but you don't ever anger the powerful family of vampires." Jasper walked out in anger, after Bonnie's hateful tone toward Bella.

Damon smirked, "He's right you know. You may think you can give vampire a witchy voodoo headache, but you use it for the bad reason. Not all Vampires are bad, and YOU ARE lucky that you dealt with the Jasper. Because if you dealt with the MAJOR. it will end badly." Damon warned Bonnie, he knew the Major side. Major let him go free because Damon was Jasper human friend from army.

Damon left the room, got in the car drove home. Jasper followed Damon, Damon smirked and invited him in he gladly went in. Damon pours the bourbon and drinking it.

"Damon, I got a phone call from Bella after left the school. Bella want us to meet with Klaus, us means. You, Stefan, Katherine, Elena, and Witchy or whoever is on your supernatural side."

Damon nods, I will call them tomorrow morning and she can come here tomorrow morning?" Damon asked. Jasper nodded. "Alright well I going to bed, I want to get in bed before doppelganger lovers comes home." Damon widens his eyes innocently, smirking. Jasper left the house in hurried doesn't want feel the lust of Damon's brother and his mate. He laughed as he walked to upstairs.

When Damon woke up, he had text every person who is in supernatural asking them to come at the boarding house, 30 minutes later. They came in without knocking, which it annoyed Damon greatly.

Jasper walked in after Damon letting him in with Peter and Charlotte, Damon met him through Jasper. Peter smiled at him and smacks his back in greetings.

"Damon, this is my Great grandnephew. Peter's great grandson and he is Bella's Father. He is a werewolf, and this is his girlfriend and imprint Lakota Kale, Bella adoptive mother. And guys this is Damon who fought with me in civil war." Damon shook hands with them.

"Thanks for coming" Bella told them out of blue, Damon could see Katherine uncomfortably moving. Bella sat down and Klaus sit next to her, Klaus begins shocking them all!

"I'm Sorry for what I did. Katherine, you are free and I am sorry for tortured you for 500 years, but I am not sorry for wanting break the curse but I am sorry for the pain I cause." Klaus told them. Katherine looked at him wide eyes, she shuttered.

"Of course, and I am sorry for playing with you and Elijah's heart. But I stopped since I found my mate." Katherine told him as she snuggled in Stefan.

"Well, I want to asked Elena, Katherine and Stefan for drawing blood for me so I can break the curse. We will find evil werewolf, and evil vampire." Bella told them, Bonnie stood up and started yelling.

"WHY he's EVIL. Klaus will always be evil man!" Bella glared at Bonnie and sped to her crush her throat lightly so she won't choke her.

"Listen here WITCH!" Bella spat lean to her, "You better keep your mouth shut, and after all I saved you. Using this magic you use will kill you. And you better, sit your tiny butt down and be quiet or I will shove down to your throat and pull your insides out and feed it to the dogs! Your choice" Bella threaten her.

Damon looked at her wide eyes and turned on by this beautiful woman, Damon could feel the mating pull and surprise she was like she is really Klaus's sister when she uses that threat. Jasper smirked at Bonnie, Jasper already warned her.

Bonnie gulped and nodded, as she sat down. Bella walked back and sat down. Jasper was throwing huge wave of calm to her.

Elena broke a silence "Of course you can, at least it easy way to do it." She gave her hand out; Bella smiled and grabbed her things. Prick Elena's hand blood draw out, she use her powers to get blood faster. Stefan and Katherine did same, and Bella looked at Elena. "You know, your mate in Atlanta GA."

Elena looked at her, "Mate? But I'm not supernatural." Bella smirked, "Mate, soul mate, true love. It same thing, but Silas and Amara's doppelganger are soul mates. Human 'Silas' is in GA, I am 100% sure that he is your true love." Elena beamed at that.

"And 2nd of all Doppelgangers are supernatural." She told her "If they aren't supernatural then why they keep being born every 500 years?" Bella asked.

"Doppelganger's blood breaks the entire curse, the blood is powerful, pure" Klaus told them.

"Then why you need to drain me to break the curse?" Elena asked him. He sighed, and looks at Bella.

"Because he not a powerful like I am. His mother killed Tatia, to place a curse on him. Tatia's blood turned them, but killing her place a curse on Klaus, ending up the curse was place on all Hybrids." Bella told her, and continues in realizing. "Which I think Tatia was still alive." she looked at Klaus and that she is the one murder her when she was human. Klaus looked worried.

Damon asked, "Why is that bad?"

Bella looked at him and saw his eyes and everything is different, all she cares about is him and he's to her. He is her everything and she is his everything. Damon was lost in her eyes. It was like her eyes are pulling him in hers, like nobody is here in this room or world. Bella fell back and breathing, Damon shook his head at her hypnotized eyes.

Damon notice that she had been quiet and Charlie noticed the stare down between her and Damon. Charlie knew that Bella had imprinted on Damon, even her wolf side was locked she still imprinted on him. Damon was confused why his mate hypnotized him, what was that meant.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hybrid's True Mate**

**Declaimer: I don't own Twilight or Vampire Diaries.**

**Or even I don't own charmed ones spells or powers.**

**AN: it all Twilight and Vampire Diaries Characters. I don't care if errors stuff like that but I'm sorry for that. I just enjoy writing, please be nice, and if errors is in the story then I apologize for it. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 8:**

After Salvatore's boarding house, Bella invited Klaus to live with her and her family. Charlie and Klaus got alone just fine; he treated Klaus like his own son.

Klaus and Bella was on road after few days later, Charlie told her that she need to talk to Damon. Bella want a time to think, but she wrote him a letter that she will be back. Bella knew that he has a good patience.

Klaus never heard of imprinting until Charlie told a tale that his father told him, included that was a tale that Klaus's father had told, Klaus felt hope for the first time.

On the road searching for vampire and werewolf, Klaus was wondering why Bella was hesitated with Damon. "Bella?" she looks at him.

"Why are you afraid of Love?" Klaus asked as he sits on hotel room, Bella looked down to her hands, her voice cracked.

"It not that I was afraid of love." She begins, "I'm afraid of heartbroken." Her tears started to fall, "I had many heartbreaks, not just the ex lover." She took deep breath and continues explain. "It was my mother, Edward, Carlisle, and Esme; Girls who bullied on me that I was plain stupid girl, I don't let them bothers me much, but after Edward and his family left was really last draw on my heart. Now I am afraid of getting heartbreaks, I thought I was going to be single forever. I don't want Damon have to be with me just because I imprinted on him."

Klaus looks at her, and gave her kind smile. "Bella, Damon is not with you because he has to, he wants to."

Bella looks up, "Really?" Klaus nodded "I saw the way he looks at you, and after he heard your threat to Bonnie." He smirked, "I think he likes it when you are loyal to you family."

He grabs her hands, "Besides he wants you before you imprinted on him. Damon, what I heard from rumors that he is womanizer. But he hasn't been with them since he met you. I think he was falling in love with you. You know wolfs mate for life what Charlie has told me. But Vampires also mate for life."

Bella smiled hugged Klaus in thanks and grabs a phone and went to call Damon. Bella took deep breath and dial the phone number that Damon had gave her.

"Hello?" Damon's voice pained, Bella knew that being away hurts him, as the pull; pulls him and her. "Damon. It me"

"Bella!" he exclaimed. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. Listen, I'm sorry that I ran out on you. I will explain when we get to have a date." Bella told him blushing.

"Why Bella Swan are you asking me out." Damon flirted, Bella blush tomato red. "Well I am, if you don't want to I understand." Bella tease him with a fake small voice, Damon shuttered and Bella smirked at that.

"Of course I do Bella, I was… you… I meant…" Damon snapped his mouth shut. Bella smiled, "Ok then you and I going on date your treat, and I will text you." She giggled "BYE!" she snapped phone shut and opens it again and text him.

'_Thank you for your understanding and patience.'-Bella_

'_No problem, your dad told me bits of it; enough to make me understand.'-Damon_

Bella smiled and walked in motel room and Klaus is with the hotel maid feeding on her, Bella rolled her eyes. Klaus was done with her and compel her to leave and forget.

"Well you are all smiles. I take it phone call went well." Klaus smiled, and wiped his mouth with napkin. Bella blushed and nodded "We'll have a date when we came back" she blushed even more. Klaus smirked at her blush, wanting to tease her but he drops it.

Few days at motel, Klaus decided to give up on search for vampire and turn a criminal into vampire, Bella agreed on that they decided to look for werewolf. But something happens; she felt the pull is getting painful. Like Bella could feel that her mate is in pain or dying, she gasped at that and she passed out a vision took her.

Bella vision shows her the past before Bella moved to Mystic falls, a woman name Jules was angry at Damon for killing her friend. Stated that he been marked, and yesterday Damon was bitten by Jules in the woods. Bella woke up crying; Klaus looked at her and sped to her held her.

"Bella what wrong?" he asked. Bella cried on his shirt, mumbling about a werewolf bitten Damon. A girl name Jules, Klaus tensed, that bitten by a werewolf is deathly to vampires.

"We have to go home, and get Jules as our werewolf for break the curse. You can heal Damon with your blood, if that doesn't work I can heal him with my blood. Let's go home." Bella nodded and packed up went to car to leave for going back home to Damon.

Bella arrived at Boarding house, she walked in without knocking. "Where's Damon!"

Katherine looks at her wide eyes and point upstairs, saying bedroom, Bella speed to him. Open the door Damon was getting dress.

Towel wrapped around his hip with his hands holding the towel and fresh out of shower, water runs down to his chest. Bella was focuses on his well begin and walked to him, Damon's eyes following her.

Bella grasped his hands and saw a bite mark, Damon sighed. Bella's veins appear and bite her own wrist and thrust to his mouth and growled. Damon drank from her and Bella moaned, Damon groaned.

Drinking blood from mates is like sex for vampires and Bella couldn't take it anymore she bites his neck and drinking from him. Damon let go his towel and holding her head. When Bella was done, her eyes widens in realizing Damon is NAKED. She blush hard, Damon smirked and kiss her cheek and walked to his dresser to get dress.

"How your bloods heal me?" Damon asked her, Bella looked at him and smiled. "Well Klaus and mine blood can heal, because we are a werewolf. And I was born from Klaus bloodline, so I have his blood in my veins because his father is my however great grandfather."

"So Klaus will get Jules for sacrifice, because she transformed near the hikers eating them, and because she touched you" Bella growled out a word touch, Damon smile and his hand was on her cheek, and kiss her lips softly. It was enough for a small gesture of thanks and love.

Bella felt the love between them built even faster, Damon grasped his hand on her. "Well we have a date to go to."

Damon drove to park, and he decided to have a picnic for a date. Damon knew that Bella was a simple girl, when Bella realize that having a picnic makes her happy.

They sat on blanket and chatting away. "So what was up with you fled out of town?" Damon asked in gentle voice letting her know that he wasn't mad, just confused.

She blushed slightly, "Well. I was afraid of heartbreaks, so I fled to think. And a wise man helped me that you want me for me not because of imprinting."

Damon smiled, "What is the imprint. I know I have a mate in you, but what was imprint." He asked

"Imprints are like a mate thing. When a wolf looks in the eyes of a mate, all they care about their imprint. Only the mate is matters; Lovers, or Friend. If you or I don't accept the imprint, I would writher to death slowly. And you would feel the pain and it will turn you in comatose. My Grandparents experience it because my great grandfather doesn't want a werewolf for a son in law because of the dangers. But he learned his lesson, he regretted it. He ends up love him like a son."

Bella smiled at him. "It not like I don't accept it, I do. I was afraid of getting my heartbreak. And I don't want you feel forced to be with me." Bella tears fell, and Damon lifts her chin with his forefinger and thumb.

"Sweetheart, I don't feel forced. In fact I like you a lot, and I am fallen in love with you so fast. I promise not to leave you or hurt you. I am not a perfect man, but I want you to know that you are IT for me, you are only woman for me Isabella Swan." Damon said forcibly.

He leans in closer and Bella wrapped her hands behind his neck curling his hair. Damon's eyes look down on her lips and look up in her eyes with loving and passionate. Damon kissed Bella's lips with heavy passionate lip locked. Bella moaned with her eyes close and curled his hair tightly, Damon's hand was on her hip and another was playing with her hair as he kissed, feeling satisfied, he pulls away. Bella was smiling so big makes Damon smile in pride.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hybrid's True Mate**

**Declaimer: I don't own Twilight or Vampire Diaries.**

**Or even I don't own charmed ones spells or powers.**

**AN: it all Twilight and Vampire Diaries Characters. I don't care if errors stuff like that but I'm sorry for that. I just enjoy writing, please be nice, and if errors is in the story then I apologize for it. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 9:**

Klaus and Bella got up early as Bella cooking breakfast for the family, Klaus sit in kitchen drawing. Bella asked while she was cooking.

"What are you drawing?" Bella asked. Klaus shrugged and not answering, Bella turns off the stove after setting food down. Bella smirked at him, sped toward Klaus.

Grabbing the art book, he screamed "BELLA! Give it back!" he chases her around the kitchen trying to get his art book back. Bella and Klaus are speeding around that was too fast for human eyes.

Bella was giggling like madwoman, and Klaus was growling irritably. Charlie and Lakota was hugging while watching them chasing off. Charlie smirked and shook his head, and Bella finally stops and took a look in his art book.

Bella smiled at it, she saw drawing of her and Klaus family with Charlie and Lakota. Suddenly book was pulled out of her hands and growled at her, "All you have to ask!" he cross his arms smirking irritated at her.

Bella beams, this art of family picture means that Charlie, Lakota and Bella are his family. Bella walked over and hugged him, Klaus's annoyed face melted away.

After breakfast, Charlie made plans with Klaus to go fishing. Klaus never fish before, which it shocked Charlie he basically forces him to go with him. Klaus was happy to go with him, he needed a fatherly bond. Lakota make plans for shopping with girls, due Bella displeasure.

"But mom, you know I hate shopping." Bella pouts slightly, Lakota smiles pleading. Bella gave in; Lakota invited Caroline, Elena, Katherine, Bonnie and some of the parents to go. Bella and Lakota were meeting the girls in boarding house.

At the boarding house Bella walked in Damon's room found a sleeping peacefully Damon. Bella jumps on top of him kissing his cheeks and peck his lips. Damon woke up humming.

"What a nice way to wake up with the kisses peppering all over my face." Damon smirked mischief, sudden he hovers over her and kissing her passionately.

Damon peppering her neck, making her moans, Lakota hollers for her. Damon groan at that, Bella growled slightly. "I really do hate shopping." She huffed.

"Why because of girls pulling you around." Damon smirked while he playing with her hair. Bella smirked at him, "No, but yea that one reason. No it means away from you."

Damon smirked at that, "Well, what can I say Bella. I'm a stud." Bella giggled, pecking his lips passionately as Lakota calls for Bella again. "Don't forget full moon is tonight! Breaking the curse" Bella reminded as she ran to car, Damon smiled widely and fell back on couch.

Hours later Bella was sitting exhausted in living room after shopping and packing her extra clothes, while Charlie packed up with Lakota to leave for transforming. Klaus was getting things ready for breaking the curse. Bella fell asleep on couch; Damon arrived pecking on her lips to wake her up.

In clearing Jules is in fire circle and a criminal vampire is also in fire circle. Damon standing near them, to make sure they don't escape. Bella took a deep breath and chanting away, Klaus know what to do as Bella explain how it works.

Fire surrounded Jules disappears, Jules was transforming; Klaus sped to her and torn her heart out. Pouring blooded heart into bowl, Bella continues chanting. Next was vampire rapist male who completed the transition; he tried to escape but Klaus caught him staked him through his heart.

Bella pours all 6 doppelganger's blood, Stefan and Katherine's. Elena and Tom's and Silas and Amara's into the bowl while she chanting the spell.

After the spell was complete Klaus drank the potion to release the curse that was casted on him, then when his curse was released then all hybrid was released from curse, because Esther place it on Klaus directly.

He empting it all Bella and Klaus's eyes turned golden, their teeth grows a werewolf teeth and vampire teeth. Suddenly Bella felt the bones breaking all over, she screams in pain.

"Bella" Damon calls for her worry about her, Jasper grabs his arm.

"Don't Damon! She's transforming, you would get hurt. Just wait." Jasper warned with his major tone.

While Bella transforming, Elijah showed up with his witch stopping the transform on Klaus; Bella transformed on all 4 legs, furs was all black and white and she look at Elijah snarling at a man name who is Klaus's brother.

Jasper turns into Major mode, his voice was dominating, "Bella was getting angry on suit man, because his hand is in her brother's heart." Major warned Damon.

Bella stalked closer snarling, "I promise you that we will reunite the family, they at home in coffins." Klaus told Elijah painfully, Bella was growling at him loudly. Elijah lets go of his heart, Klaus healed up as he transformed.

Bella finally felt free, she looked up to Damon. Damon looked at her with love and pride, Bella looked at him with lust. She felt ready, walking toward woods and look back to Damon.

Damon follows confused, Jasper of course the empathic. "She wants you to run with her, be alone with her." Bella's wolf's eyes widen and her head looks down in embarrassment. Jasper smirked at her, when she also growls in embarrassment.

Damon smiled and lift her wolf head and kiss her head, "Don't be embarrassed, lead the way sweetheart I will follow you." Bella looked at Damon's eyes and she felt the pulls in it, it was like she imprints on him all over again. She was running in wood feeling free, and Damon runs behind her.

AN: I know it was a bit short, I think I will write lemons in next chapter later.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hybrid's True Mate**

**Declaimer: I don't own Twilight or Vampire Diaries.**

**Or even I don't own charmed ones spells or powers.**

**AN: it all Twilight and Vampire Diaries Characters. I don't care if errors stuff like that but I'm sorry for that. I just enjoy writing, please be nice, and if errors is in the story then I apologize for it. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 10:**

**(WARNING: Lemons)**

Damon was little surprise that Bella was stable wolf; he assumed that had to be her vampire side. Damon saw Tyler had to be locked up, he would attack him. Bella act like an old wolf like decade old. Even Mason was not stable enough to have a control.

Moon had fallen Bella lay on ground looking at Damon; he smirked and lay next to her. They are at Lynchburg Virginia, close to sunrise Bella was back on her human form.

Damon smirked at her nude, Bella look down in blush. Bella attacked Damon started to kiss him, Damon reply her kisses. The kiss turn into heavy make out, they both were moaning. Bella lift his shirt off and went kissing him again.

While Damon kissing her neck and shoulder, Bella unbutton his pants and putting her hand inside unzipped pants cupping his crock; he moan at the feeling.

"Damon, please." Bella plead as she watches his pants fell on the grass. Damon smirked and kissing her neck, laying her down on top of blanket.

"Please what?" He asked as he kissing on her stomach, Bella lift her hips.

"Please. Fuck me" Bella gasped at Damon push his finger in her. Damon shook his head.

"Not yet." Damon said as kissing her clit as pounding his fingers in her very slowly.

"Ugh." Bella groan at this torture, Bella could felt her wolf want to take over. Damon could see her eyes turning gold and her wolf fangs bare with her vampire fangs, he was surprise.

Bella grabbed his neck and sped to the tree as his back on the tree and Bella growls and tore his boxers attacking his lips.

"Stop the torture and FUCK ME!" Bella growled out and throws Damon on ground and jumps on him and pounding him into her. Damon likes this side of Bella he thought to himself, _she want me to fuck her then I'll fuck her_; he grabbed her hips and turns to hover her.

He in turned pounding her like a madman, "You like that" Damon growled. Bella groaned and nodded, Damon want to hear her. "Tell me, or I'll stop" he warned when he started to slowing down.

"YES... YES! I like it alright!" Bella hiss at his slowing down, Damon smirked and resumed his pounding hard and rough.

At the climate Bella fangs grown and she bite Damon's neck pouring her wolf mating venom in him while drinking his blood. Damon could feel the pain of her aggressive bite, but it was pleasure pain. He bitten Bella's neck as she did to him, Damon cum hard; letting go; saw Bella's horror look at her bite and gesture him to drink her blood some more, she don't want the bite spread. Damon drink her blood some more, bite mark was there.

Bella thought it could be because of mating mark, she lift her hand to feel hers it wasn't there. Yet again Damon don't have a venom, but she smell like Damon. She keeps thinking it could be a mating mark of a wolf.

Damon smirked at her, "It might be because it was your bite. You are my mate, and I am yours. Maybe your bites are not fatal to me, but are to others."

Damon watches Bella get dress, and she caught him; pulling her pants up slowly, he groans and attacked her. Her pants fallen back to the ground. They were ready for round 2, Bella was on her knees and Damon was behind her message her breast and other hand were inside of her in and out slowly. While doing this he kissing her neck; licks and kiss over and over.

Damon was ready for making slow loving her, he enters her. Moving in and out slowly, Bella arch her back at her pleasure. Damon rubs her back slowly up to her neck.

Pulling out too soon, she whimpers at the loss of contact. Damon lies down as she riding him, he watching her breast bouncing. He grabs it with his hands using his forefingers and thumbs twisting the both of the nipple. Bella moan at the pleasure pain twist of her nipples, closing her eyes and her head fell back.

Damon licks her nipples and bites it softly; looking at her and grabbing her hips to urge her go faster, and she did as she was asked to. Damon continues to work on her breast, and reaching to climate the both bitten at the necks.

Both were all dress and ready to run home.

At home it was night time when they arrived. Klaus was waiting for Bella; she could see his siblings were un-daggered.

Bella couldn't help she had a feeling this might turn into a family war; she would do anything to stop it. Bella knew that Klaus needed his brothers and sister, on her watch she would fight for her bonded brother. Klaus was worried, he hides it but Bella knows him well enough to notice his emotions, she knew he was worried. Klaus and Bella stares at each other like they were talking through their eyes.

It was like:

_It would turns into family war.-Klaus_

_I know.-Bella_

_No matter what, you are important to me Klaus! I will always be here for you.-Bella_

_Thank you, all I need is your support. You support is all I need.-Klaus_

_I will always love you and care about you brother. No matter what.-Bella _

All 3 siblings gasped as they awaken, Bella stood beside Klaus and Damon's arm wrapped around her waist, Bella's face shows protection and serious.

Finn, Kol, and Rebekah were glaring at Klaus and looked murderous at him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hybrid's True Mate**

**Declaimer: I don't own Twilight or Vampire Diaries.**

**Or even I don't own charmed ones spells or powers.**

**AN: it all Twilight and Vampire Diaries Characters. I don't care if errors stuff like that but I'm sorry for that. I just enjoy writing, please be nice, and if errors is in the story then I apologize for it. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 11:**

_**(Rebekah gotten daggered by Alexander and the fives daggered all of siblings, Klaus just never un-dagger them that why they are angry. Rebekah never met Stefan because she was in coffin.)**_

It went so fast but somehow Bella got wooden stake through her heart. Damon kneels by her side in tears, Klaus roar in anger, he pull the stake out. And Mikael showed up with white oak stake, smirking at Klaus, "I see you add new member of your family. She your great, great, great grandniece is she. Well I guess I missed one in thousand years ago. She looks a lot like your half sister." He nodded to himself walking past her, smirking at him.

Klaus growled out "Mikeal" he said it like it was dirty in his mouth. Klaus was fueled by anger because of his sister is dead with stake in heart without knowing it was Mikael outside.

Damon was crying in pain begging Bella to come back. "Please, Bella. You are not dead."

Mikael laughed evilly, Damon look up growling at him behind of his head. He was planning to attack him. Bella grasped his hand, Damon stayed in surprised, Bella woke up but behind Mikael's back, he didn't see her eyes opened. But Mikaelson siblings did, Bella put her forefinger on her lips, warning them to be quiet.

"White oak stake" stake orb through air, "Heart!" then stake fly through in his heart. "That is for my family and for attacking me and for Klaus!"

Mikael look at Bella with shocked and surprised as he burst in flames. Bella fell down exhausted and in need of blood, Klaus grabbed a blood bag and hand it to her.

Klaus went hugging Bella in relief, he lets go Damon was hugging his mate crying. Big bad Damon was crying, but how he could not. This is his soul mate he was crying about, relief that she is still alive.

"How are you still alive? Do white oak stake would kill you?" Klaus asked. Bella shrugged "I don't know, but I am part witch maybe it will kill me by white oak. But I rather not test it; staking thought heart is really hurt!" Bella grumble and rubbing her chest, making all people nodded in agreement.

"Now back to the matter." Bella looking at his siblings, "You need to hear him out. He had done it for a reason. A bad one really but hear him out." They nodded and sat down while glaring at him.

Klaus sigh, "900 years ago this man Alexander and his groupies of the fives daggers me, Finn, Kol, Elijah and Rebekah" Rebekah shook her head in disbelief, Bella glare at her to be quiet, Elijah nods at her that it in fact true that he and the fives daggered them.

"But somehow, the dagger doesn't infect me. I killed all the fives, I then decided un-dagger Elijah alone. Because I know he will make himself safe. But after that Elijah left to be alone, promising to meet again." Klaus sigh about the upcoming part of story; Bella already knew she rubs his arm in comfort.

"When I found out that if and when I kill one of the fives, it will make you hallucination that makes you want to commit suicide. I killed all the fives; I had a hallucination for 52 years, 4 months and 9 days to be exact. I locked myself in house windowless room, all of the fives keep showing up torturing me. I did kill one of my maids. Thinking she was Alexander, and after that. I order all maids to leave, and me staying in dark windowless room for 52 years. Suddenly it stopped, I felt free but my emotions gotten worst. I will kill anyone, but when Bella arrive makes me feel human again."

Jasper came into room quietly, Rebekah shook her hear disbelief crying. Elijah gapped, "That why I never saw you or heard from you for 50 years until we met again in 100 years later. Those 100 years later you have changed." Elijah told him in realizations; Klaus nodded "The hallucinations change my life." He told him.

"I can't believe it, I don't want to. Alexander would not daggered me." Rebekah told them in denial, Bella sighed and she knew that would happen. Klaus looked hurt for her believing other than him.

Bella stood up and nodded, "Okay, you don't have to." Bella told her as she glare at her. Klaus looked worried, did she believe him or his sister. "But I'm going to show you, you and I going to 900 years in past as a spiritual. Nobody will see us; we will come back when you came to realize that YOUR brother telling you the truth." Bella begins, and snarling at her. "If you refused, I will pull your beautiful blonde hair with you all kicking and screaming force you to do it if I have to." She told her growling, stormed off to her house with Damon followed behind her.

"Sorry, I think I should follow her." Damon sped to her; Klaus sighed and smile a small smile at Damon, he got up and walking to his room.

Rebekah was shocked, "Why he is important to her!" Jasper suddenly spoke up. "Because they understand each other, his father was a cruel father to him; her mother was cruel mother to her. They knew how they feel; Klaus would die for her as well Bella would die for him because she was there for him through the bad."

"But we tried, he push us away!" Rebekah protested. Jasper shook his head.

"No, you made him push you all away. When is it last time you supported him." he snarled at that.

"Elijah, all you want him find redemption. You were pressuring him. Kol, all you do is fighting, arguing, and not taking things too serious. Finn all you care about Sage, you focus on her than your bond with your brother and your hatred as vampirism. Rebekah, you wanted to believe in your lover than your own brother. It was last draw on him; his emotion was hurt, betrayed. You were closest to him than all of the siblings. I am empathy, I know how he felt. Bella felt anger and protection, Damon felt same as both. Because in his human years his father favors Stefan, all three of them bonded." Jasper walks away and stopped in midway to door.

"And I know my niece, she will forces you to go with her in 900 years past, because she love Klaus like her brother. She want him to be happy, that if it was last thing she would do anything for him because, she took a role of the older sister to Klaus." He warns Rebekah and walked to his room leaving them in silence.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hybrid's True Mate**

**Declaimer: I don't own Twilight or Vampire Diaries.**

**Or even I don't own charmed ones spells or powers.**

**AN: it all Twilight and Vampire Diaries Characters. I don't care if errors stuff like that but I'm sorry for that. I just enjoy writing, please be nice, and if errors is in the story then I apologize for it. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 12:**

Bella knew that Damon follows behind her through her mating pull. She run sped toward Salvatore boarding house, waiting for him in bedroom. Katherine and Stefan look up in wondering, but they didn't say anything.

Damon knew how to calm her down, when he walk into his room found Bella was standing in front of window back to him. Damon slowly walk behind her kissing her neck, Bella's tense muscle begins to relax.

"I can't believe them. EVEN Rebekah, she believes Alexander than her own brother." Bella shook her head.

Damon nodded "Yea but what can she say, she fell in love with him. If I fell in love with Katherine, Stefan would be my enemy but I would still protect him. So right now she is Klaus's enemy because he killed Alexander." Bella growls at Alexander's name out of her mate's lips. "But Rebekah still love her brother, despise of her beliefs."

"Klaus needed her; I would do anything for him. So taking her back in time I would do." Damon smiled at that, liking that her loyal to a person that she was close to.

"Would you do anything for me right now?" Damon flirted, Bella smirked.

Bella kneels in front of him unzipped his pants, his crock spring free, she looks up through eyelashes. Damon's eyes darkened and gasped slightly as Bella took him in whole; he grasped her hair and thrusting in her mouth and as he cum in her mouth.

Damon ripped off her clothes and thrust in her with hard push, taking her out of surprised.

"OH…" Bella moans. Damon lick and kiss and bites nipple repeatedly while he thrust in and out, and other hand messaging other breast as both cum they bitten the necks drinking.

"Feel better babe." Damon smirked; Bella giggled and roll her eyes.

"Yes. Thank you." She kisses him on lips. "Let go sleep honey." Damon nods and pulls her closer.

Next morning, Bella got dress as well Damon. They both when to Whitlock house where the Mikaelson staying at.

The siblings looks guilty, Rebekah got up and went to her. "I will go peacefully; I need to find out myself." Bella nodded.

"Ok you will need to lie down, that go same with me. Because my powers will make you appear sleeping, we will become a ghost, I will take us back in 900 years ago." Bella instructed, Damon asked how long.

"Maybe a day or 2" Bella guessed and nodded, "then I will miss you my Bella." He peck on her lips as a goodnight thing that makes Bella smile.

Both went asleep, and the ghost Bella and Rebekah saw their body lying down.

"Oh my god, I feel like I was looking at my dead self." Rebekah exclaimed.

Bella smirked, "but our vampire heart is still beating." Bella pulls out a hand and Rebekah took a deep breath and grasped it. Bella closes her eyes and think about 900 years ago.

**900 Years Ago, 1114 AD**

Rebekah gasped at the feeling rush, Bella smiled in remember that feeling when she happen went to past 1000 years ago.

"Yeah I said that when I time travelled in past and met Klaus in my ghost form." Bella said with a smiled and start walking toward where the past Klaus and Elijah were going.

"You went the past, when we were human." She asked. Bella nodded. "Why."

"Well, my Father told me some bit of story of my ancestors, how he was killed. That man was Klaus's biological father, heard that he was nice man. He believes in family, but he fell in love with Esther. Esther betrayed and used him, she just want his loyalty, protecting her family." Bella scoffed at that.

"How is having sex with another is protecting, and end up breaking his heart. Of course he didn't know that Niklaus was his son, Mikael told him before he killed him. Somehow his son Charles heard his dying wish, _'Keep the bloodline going'_ After Mikael left when he killed him; he was close to dead Charles got into him in time and told him. Charles learned Before Mikael kill him. William, Klaus father toldhim,_ 'I would have taken him if Esther doesn't want him.' _but he think of him weakling, kills him."

"How William's wife bore others?" Rebekah asked interesting in his another half family. Bella looks at her smiling, and walking around Italy.

"He married his best friend; they didn't love each other at the time. But his wife was in love with a wealthy man, parents of his banned his wed to her. Izabelle and William married just because they wanting keep bloodline open. Izabelle fell in love with William and he to her after their child was born. But the love they held for each other was not strong as mating or imprinting but strong enough to get through the marriage, she was loyal to him anyway, she love him because he saves her through more heartbreaks and she saves him from Esther's heartbreaks as well. William never met his imprint. Not all werewolves do the imprinting, it a rare thing Charles however was the first imprinted, I can't imagine that Charles wife ran away without him, just because he sacrifice himself to keep his twin sons safe so he order her to move out of state in alpha tone. She can't resist the alpha male voice, it powerful I am alpha female and Klaus is alpha male. Mikael killed Charles's mother, Sister and her unborn baby and husband." Rebekah gasped with tears fallen.

(I'm going to call 'Past self Rebekah' _Rebekah_ and 'Present self Rebekah' _Bekah_; so it will easy for you to know which. And most lines are from vampire dairies; not me but some I change it to fit in story. I try my best.)

They saw Alexander showing people about group of vampires, and Bella can see how delude Rebekah can be, she knew that she also went through it. Bella hopes that Bekah can move on, like she had; became angry lash it out on him instead holding it in.

"My siblings and I had followed the Norman cope with the south feeding people and turning people as we went, these demons live among you passing as human but bloodshed came as exposure. So witness it in your own eyes"

Alexander told the crowd as he free one of vampire man burning in sunlight, Elijah and Klaus sudden spoke up after they follows them.

"He is putting quite a show." Elijah told Klaus in serious tone, making Bella roll her eyes at that smiling as Klaus word making her laugh in amused.

Klaus smirked, "He's nothing, and I could eat him for a sport."

Elijah warns him "You should heed the warning, between you here and Kol at east you have not be discreet."

Klaus looks at Rebekah when Alexander kisses her hand and escort her away, "If you worried about discretion, perhaps you should wrangled our sister." Klaus told him as he walked away Elijah watch Rebekah and Alexander.

Bekah was about to follow Elijah but Bella grabs her and shook her head, "No we are here to watch you and Alexander, for you to see why Alexander would do this." Bekah nodded reluctantly, Rebekah went to her brothers.

"I think I found an Original vampire" Alexander told his brothers, "Well are you going to dagger him or her." one of his brother asked.

"Her, but I'm want to make sure that it really her, I'm having dinner with her and her brothers." Alexander told him.

Bekah gasped, Bella look at her knowing this will hurt her because Alexander doesn't love her. At the Dinner they were talking about the fives, but most of it he refused to tell them.

One day Bekah and Bella went to Alexander was talking to the brothers. "She indeed an Original vampire along with her brothers, I hear she have others at east. Their names are Kol, Finn and we have Elijah and Klaus here with her. You all going to dagger the brothers at the party, and I will dagger Rebekah in bed." Alexander smirking, as well brothers were smirking and nods at him.

Bekah was in heavy tears, feeling betrayed. Bella grabs her hand, waiting for the time where he daggers Rebekah.

"How can you read the symbols" Rebekah asked him in awe. Alexander smile at her "My brothers and I take years to translate," he shows her his sword "the sword was the key into reading it. Have you considered my offer, come with me in the lead into the map"

Rebekah nodded eagerly "I have I would love it very much!" Rebekah kissed him smiling, and asked about the dagger, was it was for.

"What is that?" she asked.

Alexander shows her the dagger and dip it in ash, "That is very special weapon for very special vampire, when brotherhood achieved the destiny. These monster will cease to exist, until then we have the daggers" He told her.

"Do you believe all of them are evil that they must be to put down?" Rebekah asked worried, Alexander smiled "Let not talk such evil, let do this"

He kissed her and his hands on her hip "and this." He said as he daggered her.

Bekah gasped at the sight, she saw no remorse and love in his eyes as he daggered Rebekah and Bella wrapped her arm around her.

The scene shows Klaus left her daggered; they saw how he killed the fives and letting Elijah go making him think that the fives killed them all. Because knowing him he would un-dagger them.

Klaus left them in coffins, looking angry, sad. "Rebekah" He said to dagger Rebekah. "Why?" his tears fell, "Why you trusted him over me! You nearly wiped out our family!" Klaus shook his head, "Now I have to leave you daggered because the safety. I now killed the fives, I am now having hallucinations. I hope it would go away. I have to keep you safe." He close her coffin shook his head at her lack of trust, but he still loves her, walking away. They saw Klaus through hallucinations it broke Bekah's heart.

Klaus was yelling at the maids after killing one, "GET OUT!" they look at him startled, "GET OUT AND DON'T COME BACK!" They hurried packed up and left, Klaus locked himself in windowless house wood cover the windows.

Bella beams Bekah and herself in Alexander grave, Bekah realized that was a church they were getting married, Klaus must have buried him for Rebekah wish. Bekah fell on her knees, Bella know the hard part is coming.

"So, how you feel Bekah. You trusted him!" Bella told her. She shook her head to remove Bella's voice linger in her head.

"TELL ME BEKAH! HOW YOU FEEL!" Bella yelled at her, "TELL HIM, HOW YOU FEEL!"

Bekah hitting the ground and screaming at the grave, "HOW DARE YOU!" Bekah said looking at Bella and look back to the grave. "HOW DARE YOU LEAVING ME HEARTBROKEN! HOW DARE YOU RUINING MY FAMILY!"

Bella kneels next to her and hugged her and she cried in her shoulder and she rocked her like consoling her child. Bella close her eyes.

**Present **

Sudden they woke up in present and Bekah crying and repeating that she was sorry; Klaus sighed and walked over to her hugging her.

"I know, but I can't help being angry in past, I felt betrayed." Klaus clarified "My mother, Mikael, Finn, Even Kol and Elijah. That timing broke me; even I was in terrible condition with the hallucinations." Bekah nodded and apologize again, Klaus told her that he forgives her and he apologizes to her as well.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hybrid's True Mate**

**Declaimer: I don't own Twilight or Vampire Diaries.**

**Or even I don't own charmed ones spells or powers.**

**AN: it all Twilight and Vampire Diaries Characters. I don't care if errors stuff like that but I'm sorry for that. I just enjoy writing, please be nice, and if errors is in the story then I apologize for it. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 13**

Few days later there's another drama Jasper came to Bella with her old blouse that she lost year ago, Bella glare at the blouse.

"I found this at the clearing. It smell like vampires, and a faint scent of yours." He asks and looks at her question.

"It is mine; I lost it a year ago after the Cullens left." I told him and grab the blouse and she gasped into a vision.

**Bella vision**

Victoria making an army, "Hello I will be your mistress, Welcome to the army" She bites and people screaming turning.

**Fast-forward **

"We will go after Bella Swan. She is MINE to kill, She is the one to kill my friend Laurent, Riley" She told a man name Riley, as she pretending that they are mates.

"Don't worry my love, we will go after the human and destroy the Cullen clan." Riley went on kissing her.

**End**

Bella gasped and sat down, Damon rub her arm for comfort. "What you see Bella." Damon asked.

"Victoria." Bella said softly while looking at Damon then turns to look at Jasper. "She is creating an army of newborns."

Jasper looked at her in shocked and worried. Rest of people looks confused. "Wait what are you talking about, what army?" Kol asked.

"Newborns of vampires, Newborns are strong, fast but unstable. All they want is blood, and they will do anything to get the blood." Jasper told him in daze of memories.

"You sound like you know it all." Kol told him, Klaus and Damon snort. "He knows it of course he's been in it." Klaus told his brother.

Bella glare at him, Klaus left his hand in air as mock surrender. "Klaus was right I was in it. My name is Major Jasper Whitlock, of course you know that Damon." He said and looks at Kol.

"I was born in Texas and lying my age joins the civil war. I was Major in confederate army, that how I met Damon. I was evacuating women and children; on way back to Galveston I met 3 beautiful women. Thinking they were one of women I missed, I offered my aid. They turned me, 3 days of burning alive." He paused "I became Maria's favorite; I get many rewards, and many harsher punishment than the rest of army." He told them, Stefan asked.

"What were the rewards?" Jasper looked up at him. "Extra blood and sex, but my punishment was harsh, she would lock me in cellar and starve me while other biting me, beating me, that when Major came in." He told him smirking.

Kol asked him "who was the major." Damon smirked and looks at Jasper, he was smirking as well.

"The major is cold, calculating, ruthless and cunning alter ego side of me. I am Jasper now, but anger me or the major. He will come out, and you have to be on submission and do not speak unless he asked you to. And do not move." He looked at Damon, "Damon and Peter was the guy only major likes. Even Peter annoyed Major more." He smirked at that.

"So we have a newborn army on the way, we need to train to fight. Maybe asking some alliance, if they want to join some fight." Jasper told the group.

Bella had some ideas, but hopes they would be okay with it because she is a vampire, Bella stood up and call Charlie and Lakota, "Mom, Dad, I need you home as soon as fast possible"

Few minutes later, Charlie and Lakota arrived. "What wrong?"

"Icky Vicky is creating army." Damon told him, Charlie look at Bella. She nodded "She's creating a newborns army to kill me and then the Cullens, I need you call Quileute tribe if they want to join the fight." Bella told her father he nodded and Lakota smiles and walks away to call them, and phone rang, Jasper got up went to answer it.

"Emmett what is it." Jasper asked that got Bella curious.

"Jazz, I told the Cullens that we on honeymooning, so we were on way to you, I found out that Victoria is creating an army of newborns and will make it to you soon." Emmett told him.

Jasper asked serious tone, "How many?" Emmett pauses for moment counting in his head, "About 30 to 40s."

Peter exclaimed "That a law breaker. Wonder why Volturi is not taking care of it!"

"Yeah, I'm calling them." Klaus growled out, when female answer before she speak. "I need to speak to Aro! This is Klaus Mikaelson" he growled into a phone.

A female asked "Do you have an appointment." Klaus growled loudly was about to break the phone. Bella rub his arm to calm him so he won't break the phone.

"Tell Aro that an Original needs to speak to them! I don't request for an appointment. DO IT NOW!" he roared.

"O… okay hold on please" She said in shaken voice. Few seconds later, "Hello Klaus what can I do your pleasure for calling." Aro asked politely with the fear.

"You been lazy, there's an army of newborns in Seattle, 30 or 40 of them! What you have to say about that, have you been pay attention!" Klaus roared into the phone, making Aro squeak in fear.

"I'm sorry mister; I will release the guards right now." Klaus narrows his eyes. "You do that Aro, but you might be too late. They are on the way!" He roared as he hangs up, Jasper was doing his best to calm him down.

"You own the Volturi?" Peter asked him in awe, Klaus nodded. "I care about the safety of humans, even I feed on them but some people don't deserve to be a pet of cold ones, since they have no mind control." Klaus looks at Bella angry at Edward for hurting her.

"Ok we need to train to be ready. But need more alliance; Emmett and Rose are coming, without Cullens of course. They didn't know about the army." Jasper told them, Lakota hangs up the phone and walk in.

"Quileute tribe is joining us, but only few. Some need to stay for imprints." Lakota told them, they knew it wasn't enough. Bella smirked at her idea, pulls out a phone. People around them looks at her wonder what she up to.

Bella begins to dial the number,

"Hello"

**AN: OH who is it on the phone? **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hybrid's True Mate**

**Declaimer: I don't own Twilight or Vampire Diaries.**

**Or even I don't own charmed ones spells or powers.**

**AN: it all Twilight and Vampire Diaries Characters. I don't care if errors stuff like that but I'm sorry for that. I just enjoy writing, please be nice, and if errors is in the story then I apologize for it. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 14**

"Hello"

"Silas" Bella told him in greetings, Silas chuckled "Well Bella miss me already" He flirted Damon growled at the phone, while other's eyes widen except Peter, Char, Charlie, Lakota and Jasper, they smirked.

Bella rolls her eyes and Silas chuckled, "So you found a mate, I'm glad. I hope he's treating you all well." He told her, Bella smiled.

"He is the best! Also your ancestors, I can tell you and him have same ego. WOMANIZER!" she told him, making Silas all silenced.

"He's Salvatore? Well I'm glad you're mated to my relative, so tell me have you broken the curse." He asked. Bella rolls her eyes.

"Yes I have, listen this is not a social phone call. I have a problem I thought you might like some action." Bella told him smirking.

"Well why did you say so what was it." Silas asked her, she could hear his smirked in his voice.

"Well we have a newborn army coming this way and…" Bella started but Silas interpreted "Say no more! We are on our way!" Silas growled into phone and hang up. Bella look at her phone and shrugged.

"You know Silas?" Damon asked worried. Bella nodded, "I saved him. He owned me, now Qetsiyah is anchor to other side taking Amara's place. Now they are happy, no revenge." She told him.

"How I got her and his blood, I told him if they gave me blood willing I would free them. Their love is powerful, it stops the love triangles, you see. Silas fell in love with Amara, but he also love someone else Qetsiyah. So Qetsiyah was going to married him, he likes to love 2 women. Until he met Amara, love triangle stopped. Amara have 2 lovers as well, she had a child out wedlock. She met Silas love triangle stopped for her as well. Katherine namely Katrina Petrova, also had a child out of wedlock fell in love with Klaus and Elijah. Until she met Stefan, love triangle stopped. Tatia died before she met her true love. Stefan might not have lovers, not all doppelganger have lovers, take Elena for example. But what I'm saying the doppelgangers Salavtore and Petrova calm each other, they can't think about cheating, well they still flirt."

"So he is still alive" Stefan asked, Bella nodded making him worried. "Oh don't worried, he cares; if Amara's there he cares. If Amara was dead, he will kill himself, if not. He would kill everyone in the town, it best have them together. Stefan what would you do if Katherine dies. Think about the pain of your mate." She told him.

Stefan gasped, "I feel like I would go back to ripper days." Bella nodded, "Silas was also a Ripper, but he chose his food properly, he is a ripper to a people that don't deserve a life."

Stefan looks down, "Katherine helps me through my ripper, but I had to drink from animals." He asked her confused, Bella nodded, "I know, but Silas was more powerful, and older he is 2000 years old he been through it. Look why don't you talk about it with him, maybe he can help you to pass the guilt" He nodded.

Next day they went to clearing, to train. Silas and Amara arrived and wolfs arrived as well. Amara beams when she saw me runs into Bella and hugged her.

"Bella, I saw many things around the world." Amara begins to talk about everything she saw, Bella smiled at her. Silas shook his head and look at the Salvatores.

"So which one it mated to Bella I assume it was you the dark hair one." He told him, he nodded "I'm Damon" he lift his hand, Silas looks at it, and smirked at him grabs it.

"Silas Salvatore and that is my mate Amara Petrova. Say, you look like my brother." Damon's eyes widen, "He died before I met Amara I was like 10 years old." He shrugged, "You must my my and Amara's shadow self."

Katherine smiled, "I'm Katrina Petrova but call me Katherine Pierce, that is my mate Stefan." Silas shook their hands, "Don't worried Stefan, well talk about the ripper stages. It was part of doppelgangers." Silas promised. "Amara must drink from vein not the blood bags. She could drink blood bags but not daily, she'll get sick. I guessing that was same to you Katherine." She nodded.

Everybody line up for training and Emmett and Rosaline standing nearby Jasper.

"Ok, the two most important things to remember are first, never let them get their arms around you, they'll crush you instantly. And second, never go for the obvious kill. They'll be expecting that. And you will lose, Emmett!" Emmett smirked and crouched. "Emmett depends on his strength, much like a newborn."

"Don't hold back Em." Jasper told him, he smirks "Not my nature" Emmett charged at Jasper and he took him down by losing his focus.

"Never lose focus." He told Emmett. "There's another example. Bella!" Bella smirked, looks at Jasper.

"Bella depends on her instinctual. She is like me, watch." Jasper smirked and waves his fingers, Bella's eyes turns golden and teeth sharpen, on the fighting mode.

Bella charged toward Jasper, Jasper went on grabbing her. She dodges it and run toward the woods. Jasper stops looking around on alert. Damon eyes turns lustful at Bella, Silas push him out of it.

Bella sudden jumped on his back and her chin was about to tap his neck but Jasper caught her and throws her off. Bella's feet skidded to the ground; she looked up charged to Jasper. Jasper dodge her attacked as she dodge his attacked as well.

Damon look shocked, they both been like this for almost 30 minutes, "Well who will win." Silas asked. Peter snort at that, "Jasper of course, Bella just makes him taking too long. Bella is very slippery. But Jasper never lost a fight."

Suddenly Jasper grabbed Bella neck finally tapped her dead, he glared at her, Bella shrugged and went to Damon kissing him. Jasper pair up people, Bella beat everybody except Jasper of course.

Next few days Newborn army show up, Bella was fighting against Victoria and she kills her with a second, Damon was fighting Riley, and rest was killing whole army. Volturi came and Klaus punished him for being lazy, the kings accepted and went back to Italy.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hybrid's True Mate**

**Declaimer: I don't own Twilight or Vampire Diaries.**

**Or even I don't own charmed ones spells or powers.**

**AN: it all Twilight and Vampire Diaries Characters. I don't care if errors stuff like that but I'm sorry for that. I just enjoy writing, please be nice, and if errors is in the story then I apologize for it. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 15**

After the battle Klaus, Damon and Bella packed up to make a hybrids to test out a theories. Klaus wanted hybrids so he won't be only hybrids, but now he has changed his mind because he has his niece, bonded sister. Bella told him that they have to make hybrid to start a balance as a spirits told her.

"We have to anyways. Spirits says that we need to make a few hybrids to start a balance. There's a covens of witches, covens of vampires, covens of Cold Ones and covens of werewolves, there's no hybrid covens. Since we broke the hybrid curse; now we had to fix the balance by making hybrids." Bella had told Klaus after he had confessed that he has changed his mind about the hybrids.

Tyler, Caroline's boyfriend wants to be a hybrid. Bella told him to wait, because she doesn't know if he would survive she want to test on Jules coven first. Jules coven transform near the hikers and campers. Now Klaus and Damon are going to Florida with Bella for Hybrid making on Jules's coven.

As they arrived they went to the bar, met Jules coven. Klaus met a werewolf Roy Andrews, he introduce him to his family.

"Roy this is my sister, Bella she is werewolf. This is Damon he is normal vampire, Bella's mate." Klaus introduce us, using a werewolf status instead of hybrids.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Roy. It unusual that wolf imprinted on vampire." He told them in disgusted making Bella stifled her growls, Damon's arm wrapped around her letting her breathe on him to calm her down.

"Well yeah, she is not normal anyways." Klaus pretending agreeing on it, but he was furious for insulting her imprinting. Klaus lean in his eyes widen and compelled him to follow him.

Bella glare at Roy's behind the head, watching him to leave. Bella told Damon with low voice that only him hear it. "Now I hope he died." She growled out, Damon smirked at that and his arm curls her shoulders.

Klaus snapped his neck as Bella and Damon caught up, Bella had a human rapist. Moment later Roy woke up, and drains the man.

Everything was fine as he was sire to Klaus. Few days' later Roy vomiting blood and clutch in pain. Klaus knew that he is not going to make it. Damon was sick of his complaining about his pain, he beheaded him.

Klaus, Bella, and Damon were not going to give up. They went back into another bar, met another guy name Joe Barker. They chatted up until Klaus compelled the man.

He forced fed Joe and snapped his neck, "Maybe feeding him my blood to complete his transition." Klaus mused. Bella nodded at that and decided to test it out.

Joe woke up and Klaus fed his blood by compelling him to drink, it didn't work. Joe was the same as Roy; Damon grabbed his heart out in annoyed, and mutter _crybaby_.

"I don't know what to do next." Klaus growled out in annoyance the failing to make the hybrids. Bella deicide to give her making a try, Klaus and Damon nodded in agreement.

Bella had to seduced the wolf name Oscar Matthews that he is close friend from Jules and her boyfriend. Oscar is a rapist; he turned by killing his victims, Bella want to murder this man for what he had done. Bella promised herself that if it success she will kill him no matter what.

Bella compelled the man to drink her blood and snapped his neck and shudder as she growled. Damon instincts was overdriven, Damon hugged her and licking her neck to put his scent on him letting the world know that she is taken.

Oscar awakens and drained a man, he like Roy and Joe. His blood vomiting and clutch his head in pain; Bella beheaded him in glee that he's dead.

In the woods they saw a woman preparing for full moon near campers, Bella sped to her and force fed her and snapped her neck. As she awoke, she was sired to Bella. Bella commanded her to drink her blood.

Alma Ervins, was strong woman. She was in pain but she gritted her teeth wanting to die; Klaus pulled her heart out. Bella growled in frustrated.

"What is another idea!" Bella growls, Klaus drink his bourbon. Damon was on his thinking mode, and Klaus looks at him as he has an idea.

"Well what you're thinking?" Klaus asked curiously making Bella looked up. Damon frowns, "Maybe Elena's blood would work because she's a doppelganger, but I want to test one more thing maybe they have to have a Klaus blood to be turned, but Bella's blood to complete it." Damon told them.

Bella sudden had a vision, her vision was about Klaus turned Tyler and Elena offers her blood. Tyler was fine, it worked; Bella opens her eyes.

"Elena's blood works but I don't want to use her blood to pressure her for the mother of the hybrids." Bella softly told them. Klaus nodded, "Let try yours, maybe you as the mother of the hybrids would work."

Bella nodded as she didn't have a vision about hers, but she want to try one more time. Nora Simms was an old lady, she volunteers to be turned. She don't have a family, Nora outlived them all.

Klaus fed her his blood and snapped her neck, and Bella fed her with her blood. Nora felt fine for days, weeks and they know they passed. Klaus and Bella are the hybrid mother and father, King and Queen, Sires.

Nora was sire to Bella and Klaus both; Nora is loyal to her sires. Nora decided to stay at her home for a while as Bella, Damon and Klaus going back to mystic falls.

Days later, Klaus turned Tyler. Elena offered him her blood, with watchful eyes to make sure that he didn't kill her. Tyler and Caroline went off to teach Tyler the control of his bloodlust.

Klaus and Bella agreed to keep a secret that no one will know whose blood will complete transitions only between Damon, Bella and Klaus. People already knew that Elena's human blood could make hybrids, so Bella cast the lifetime cloaking and protection spell on her. Bella drained her own blood, and gave it to Klaus 2 box full of her blood.

Klaus left Mystic Falls to move into New Orleans, Bella and Caroline were closer; friends and allies.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hybrid's True Mate**

**Declaimer: I don't own Twilight or Vampire Diaries.**

**Or even I don't own charmed ones spells or powers.**

**AN: it all Twilight and Vampire Diaries Characters. I don't care if errors stuff like that but I'm sorry for that. I just enjoy writing, please be nice, and if errors is in the story then I apologize for it. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 16**

Everything is peaceful after creating the hybrids, but one woman came in Mystic falls she is a wolf girl who lures Tyler into cheating on Caroline. Bella was there for her when she needs a shoulder to cry on. Elena already went to college in GA met her mate Tom Avery.

Bella became Caroline's best friend; Bonnie left went to Whitmore College. Few weeks after the wolf girl appeared, Caroline came to her with full of tears. Damon got up giving them privacy, even though she was Damon's ex-Fling and he was to hers, he care about her as friend/allies.

"What's wrong Care?" Bella asked as she hugged her while she crying on her. "Tyler's cheating on me! I went to his room after his mom let me in…" She sniffled while talking to her. "I saw him and this Hayley bitch!" Bella growled at that and she hugged her tightly.

"Damon, bring some big tub of ice cream. Chocolate" Damon holler back with his replied. Bella smirked at Caroline "After my ex left me and after comatose. I ate ice cream and watch sad bad movies."

Caroline snickers and sniffled same time, they sat back and watch bad movies eating ice cream. Caroline was thankful for Bella appeared to her life, Bella is her newest best friend she needed now.

Bella look back and missed her bonded brother, Klaus moved to New Orleans with a promise to call occasionally. After Damon and Bella want to move out of Mystic falls Caroline decided to go Whitmore College with Bonnie for fresh start. Caroline doesn't want memories of Tyler right now so Bonnie accepted her as her roommate.

Damon and Bella moved Alabama, Bella wanting something new. Damon already been in Alabama, he show her everything, everywhere. Bella and Damon travel the world for almost 2 years, until one phone call from Klaus pulls them to New Orleans.

On the way to New Orleans, Bella look back at her phone call that shocked her, "Bella, I need your help" Klaus begged.

"Klaus, what happened?" Bella asked Damon hugged her kiss her cheek.

"Hayley is pregnant" Klaus started, Bella growled "So what, she hurt Caroline. She's greedy wolf." Bella growled out, Klaus sigh shaky.

"She is pregnant with my child." Klaus clarified, Bella gasped in shocked. "We are on our way. Klaus, what is she to you."

"We're one night stand thing. No emotions, besides Elijah fell for her, hard." Klaus told her.

Bella gave a hard sigh, "well hope she didn't play with his feelings, even I care about the boring man." Bella grunt, Damon and Klaus gave out a laugh.

"Thank you Bella." Bella rolled her eyes.

She shook out her thought, when Damon called out to her that they arrived. Bella sigh, "Let get this over with." Bella walked in, and in sight she saw 5 months pregnant Hayley.

After they settled in Bella went to check the baby and Hayley. Bella gave her a nice smile, Hayley looked down guilty. "Lay down Hayley, I'm going to check out the baby." Bella told her with all smiles.

Hayley looked at her confused, "why are you being nice to me." Bella stopped at what she doing, looking at her. Bella scowled at her.

"Because, you're pregnant with my niece or nephew, because, Elijah cared about you. But if you hurt him, I will hurt you. But like I said to people I am loyal to my family, if you're pregnant with Klaus's baby. You family now, even if I don't like you, I protect my family. Maybe since I will be helping, I hope we can be friends." Bella told her, Hayley smiled.

"I would like that. Even though I realized my mistakes, I hope I can make it up to it." She sighed, Bella smiled "You can, but only you know how to do it."

Bella looked though hologram by magic, she smiled in gleeful. Opening her eyes saw Klaus and Elijah came in, Bella replied "It a girl. A healthy girl appears to be 5 months." Klaus smiled in joy.

Bella sighed and putting her head in her hand after they left her alone, Damon rubbing her shoulder kissing her neck. Bella pull back in a moan.

"What tensing you?" Damon asked Bella looked at him smiled. "Nothing really, just tired and stressed." She smiled at Damon. Damon hummed "Then I know what will relax you." Damon said with a message on her shoulder.

LEMONS

In their bedroom; Bella lying on bed nude as Damon rubbing her while in nude. Damon rubbing her neck and kissing her neck, his hand moves down to her shoulder blade kissing moved along with it. He slowly went down to lower back as he kissed along with it as well.

Bella moaned as he kisses her calf, Damon turns Bella to face him. Bella looked at Damon; his eyes locked hers as he licked her thighs earning him a load moan from her.

Damon's face was now buried in her licking and sucking her clit as she grasped his hair, he thrust his tongue in her slit. Make her back arched, he continue thrusting it till she orgasm.

Damon smirked as he hover her, kissing her lips as she taste herself off of him, Damon thrust in her with one big push. Damon whisper on her lips "I love you my mate." Bella moaned at that gesture. Damon thrust in her slow and love making as they cum they marked each other. Bella smiled at him as they fall asleep, Bella was happy to have him in her life.

Tyler kidnapped Hayley few weeks after they arrived; Elijah gave Bella a something that belongs to Hayley. As she found her, Tyler tested his theory that Hayley's baby can make hybrids. Making Klaus's hurt, and Elijah side with her, Bella was furious.

She stomped in Hayley's room where she and Elijah were at. She was yelling at them, Damon tried to calm her. "WHY YOU!" Bella walked to Hayley and slapped her lightly. Hayley look at her shocked, and Elijah plan to pull her back, Bella wasn't having it. "Don't you dare Elijah Mikaelson; you two turned your backs on Klaus, saying that he knew that baby could make hybrids!"

Hayley started open her mouth but she was stopped by Bella, "Don't! I'm not done yet! Did you know that they baby is not only one make hybrids. I can make hybrids Klaus was never going to make one; he was going to offered it. How could you betray your brother Elijah! He had enough of that. If it was up to me I would dagger you for it!" Bella walked out in fury making Damon smirked.

"Hot; is she?" Damon said as he walked out, leaving Hayley and Elijah shocked and guilty.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hybrid's True Mate**

**Declaimer: I don't own Twilight or Vampire Diaries.**

**Or even I don't own charmed ones spells or powers.**

**AN: it all Twilight and Vampire Diaries Characters. I don't care if errors stuff like that but I'm sorry for that. I just enjoy writing, please be nice, and if errors is in the story then I apologize for it. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 17**

Bella hadn't forgive Hayley or Elijah for hurting her bonded brother, but she act civil toward them due Klaus's plead. Bella understood his reason, after all Hayley is mother of his child and Elijah is his big brother. Bella remember her confrontation with Klaus at the bar where she was drinking and Klaus arrived after looking for her.

"I knew you're here." Klaus smirked at her fondly. Bella smiled, "Well of course you're my blood and my uncle and brother." Bella grunted.

"Bella, why are you drinking your anger away?" Klaus asked and he asked bartender "Bottle of bourbon"

"Ugh! I can't help it! One look on Elijah I would dagger him, no offence. But he makes me angry for hurting you." Klaus sighed, looked guilty.

"I did one want to make hybrids but now not anymore because I have you and my unborn daughter. I won't use my daughter. I already love my unborn daughter; maybe it is too late for me." Klaus shrugged like he wasn't hurt with what Hayley and his brother's did and down his drink, and Bella growled at that.

"NO! It's not too late Niklaus Mikaelson!" Bella glared at him for moment then soften when she saw the hurt in his eyes. "Klaus, I know they hurt you. You hide it so well, but you can't hide it from me."

Klaus laughed bitterly, "And that what I'm afraid of." He smiled at her; Bella smiled assuredly "Klaus, I won't tell anyone. After all you are a big bad hybrid." Bella smirked at him feeling calmed.

Klaus laughed at that and plead her, "Bella please be civil with them, I need Hayley on less stress for the child being born. And I need Elijah for his boring moral personally, even if you want to dagger him." Bella sighed understanding about Hayley and Elijah, which it was rare for him to show his caring. He only shows his true self with Bella, just because she knows how he feels by looking in his eyes. Klaus knew it was waste of time to cover it up with Bella.

Hayley begged for forgiveness, Klaus just wave it off hiding his emotions, and they also begged Bella for forgiveness for betray her trust for hurting her family. Bella just glared at them while sitting on Damon's lap.

"You just can't only ask for forgiveness, you had to earn it too." She got up and walked away and stopped at the midway to the door. "But I will be civil toward you both; maybe I won't forgive you today or tomorrow. But for this while, I will be civil." Bella finished and went to bedroom with Damon in tow.

Months went by; Hayley was due to give birth soon in this month. Bella was slowly forgiving Hayley and Elijah by the bond of the unborn baby. Bella could see Hayley started to grow, and Elijah started to see how Klaus is in Bella's point of view.

Elijah realizes that he also betrayed him, because he was too involved with his mother for the curse. Elijah knew he could have tried to stop his mother, but he didn't know that it would cause him a pain in him to lock up his wolf side. He had regretted it since then.

Elijah started forcing on Klaus to have redemption, and Klaus felt pressured. Elijah now knew that he doesn't just need redemption; he just wants to break the curse. And he was thankful that Bella is in Klaus life so he can have a good life between brothers and sister. Elijah thinks he was the awful brother, he told her that.

"I'm glad Klaus has you in his life while I was awful brother. I am also thankful for you to be Klaus biological niece." Elijah had told her making Bella shake her head at his words.

"Eli, Klaus doesn't think of you as an awful brother. He loves you like brothers; like he love me like sibling as well. When he and I were close, just because we both are hybrids, we both want to break the curse. I have wanted to break it for like months. Klaus was like years; a thousand years, it painful that we can't change." Bella shows her pain expression when she release the memories of the pain.

"If Jasper were here I would ask him to show you the pain that we been through. I used to search doppelgangers to distract my pain. I know he use his powers to ease my pain." Bella explained, "Klaus is a person who used to fear Mikael. He felt powerless against him, I was there. He needs a father, now he has my dad."

Bella knew that Klaus and her father still talk to each other on phone. Bella was happy about that. Her father was also having a fatherly bond for Klaus; even he is Klaus's great nephew as well.

"But he also needs loyal brothers and sisters. But I am his loyal sister; I would do anything for my brother. Our bond is too strong, if he jumps in pool of fire I would go after him to save him." Bella smiled.

"If I jump in fire he would go after me to save me. That how strong the bond is" Bella smirked, "You are not an awful brother. I met a guy who is awful guy; you are 100 times better than him." Bella got up and left the room to find Damon, Klaus walked in.

"She's right you know. You're not an awful brother. Not a loyal, but you are best older brother I ever had, you won the rank then Finn. Finn and I weren't close, but you and I were." Klaus smirked. "Now we never have this touchy conversation. I need to keep my reputations." Making Elijah rolled his eyes and laughed.

Hours later, Bella came in Klaus office looking alerted. Klaus looked worried and Damon looks like he saw a ghost. "Bella what is it?"

Bella looked angry, worried, and fiery protection laced on her face. "Mikael and Esther are alive" Damon exclaimed.

Bella turns head toward outside and heard a thunder noise hits, Hayley screamed. Bella scowled at the window, "Baby's coming, and this is her doing. She is trying to get her born early so they both could magicly be killed. Klaus, Hayley may not survive. But I can try to save the baby." Bella looked worried for Hayley, even she don't like the wolf mother, but she grown a respect for her as a mother of her niece.

Elijah walked in heard the talk, "Can you try!" Elijah pleaded Bella. Bella sighed, "Maybe Klaus should feed her his blood, and maybe she would come back alive as an hybrid after birth, but I can't guaranteed it." Klaus nodded and ran to Hayley's room. Bella explained to Hayley, she accepted the blood.

"Bella, I trust you with our daughter. This place isn't safe here, Klaus and I have discussed it, and we want you and Damon to raise the baby. Away from New Orleans, this place is going to have a war." Bella looked at Hayley and Klaus, worried. Klaus nodded and Hayley screamed.

"Talk later! Baby's crowing!" Bella peered at baby's head and barked the orders at the boys. Klaus was feeding Hayley his blood, and Bella gotten a baby girl out and hand it to Klaus and he gave her to Hayley.

Hayley smiled at her, Bella beams at her. Bella smile fell when Hayley smile faded and eyes drooped, Elijah was startled and screaming for her.

"Hayley" He shook her, Bella runs toward her and pumped Hayley's heart with her hands, Elijah opens her mouth breath in her.

"1, 2, 3, 4 and 5" Bella counted and Elijah breath in her mouth, the route continued.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hybrid's True Mate**

**Declaimer: I don't own Twilight or Vampire Diaries.**

**Or even I don't own charmed ones spells or powers.**

**AN: it all Twilight and Vampire Diaries Characters. I don't care if errors stuff like that but I'm sorry for that. I just enjoy writing, please be nice, and if errors is in the story then I apologize for it. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 18**

Hayley didn't make it, her last wish as she awoke from CPR. Bella couldn't believe it; her niece's mother is dead. She became angry, something was battling inside her.

"Bella… Let… me… go… take care… of her… I'm at… peace…" Hayley mange stuttered out, Bella gasp.

"Don't go your baby needs you." Bella argued, but it was too late. She's gone, Bella's body shook, and she walked out while everyone calling for her.

"BELLA" Klaus hollered, Damon followed but he was repel backed her shield blocked them.

Bella walked inside the building where witches live, Bella's side was gone, another personally came out, and her alpha wolf came out. Her eyes were golden, powers in her building up, witches were shocked. She built heat in her hands if she touch someone will burn.

"Where is Esther?" Bella demanded and witches refused to tell her. Bella grabbed a witch and place her hand on his arm. His arm burned.

"Let try again. Where is ESTHER?" Bella roared.

**Back at the Mikaelson house**

"What we going to do!" Klaus exclaimed, while Damon looked shocked. He has seen this before but it was different, he dialed a number only a person who know what to do.

"Damon" Jasper answer, "We are already here, met us at the witches house. Peter's power informed us, what you need to do is submit to her make her bite you; claim you it will calm her. But it has to be after she kill Esther I will explain later" he hanged up; Elijah decided to stay with the baby.

Klaus and Damon ran to witches house, they saw Bella. Bella demanded for Esther, after killing few witches. Still refused, Bella spoke with threaten calm voice, "stake, heart." She throws a wooding stake that was held by a witch.

Then she use her magic to pull a young witch Davina closer, Davina clasped her own throat that Bella's magic was chocking her. Her witches plead to let her go.

"I will let her go if you tell me where is Esther, if not I will take a pleasure to torture the youngling and kill her. Maybe I will drain all her blood. You crossed me and Bella today; you killed my wolf and the baby!" Bella told them with a white lie about the baby.

"Esther is going to pay! NOW! Tell me where is she, or she'll DIE!" Bella demanded, making one of witches confessed.

"She's at the church where Mikael at, planning to kill Klaus and the siblings."

Bella let her go with a rough dropped her on floor and walked out and running toward the church knowing everyone is behind her. She set the shield up making them can't follow, she knew that Damon can walk in the shield because he is her mate.

Klaus and repelled back and Jasper caught up, "Damon you have to go in, because you are her mate. You can walk in, listen. Close your eyes open your heart to her emotions. Feel the bond." Jasper instructed Damon did so.

"I felt her, but it haywire all emotions were all over place. Anger, Fiery, Protection, Defend, Revenge, Betrayed. Why she's betrayed." Damon asked confused, Klaus understood. "She copied my feeling. I felt betrayed when the curse place on me, I bet she was thinking about how cruel mother was to me."

Damon understood at that, he walked into the shield looking back while rest of people smiled and looked at him pleading. Save her plead, Damon gave them curt nod and ran to catch up with her.

Bella hit the door and Esther, Mikael was ready to fight. But she was winning, Bella was chanting the spell. The wind around her blow hard and church stuff was sent flying at her as her shield broke them in pieces. Esther was chanting to weak her, but Esther is becoming weak. Esther's nose bleed, Bella continue and her strength was building up.

Esther lost her powers in moment, and looked at Bella with wide eyes. Bella smirked, she took her powers away. Esther's powers are now Bella's, Esther wasn't a witch anymore. She now a human, with this Mikael body slowly became gray. Bella blasted him in pieces making Esther cover in Mikael's blood; Bella's shield blocked the blood out of the way.

Bella smirked at Esther stalking toward her slowing like she was Bella's prey. Bella broke every bone in her; fingers, arms shoulders, toes, legs, ribs, and lastly her neck to kill her and she thrust her hand in her heart and pulls it out and burns it with the limbs.

Bella looked up growling at Damon he went sit on floor waiting for her to come to. He bares his neck with her mating mark on him so Bella knew this is her mate, Bella sniffed at his neck as her nose skimmed his neck making him groaned. Bella bite his neck claiming him as hers, drinking his blood and pouring the mating venom in him. Bella went limped in Damon's arm and Damon lift her up and walked away after the kiss on her forehead with so much love.

Peter had warned the family that Bella will pass out after using so much magic to strip Esther's powers. After Bella stripped it, Esther can't bring back alive and she can't bring Mikael back when she was on other side, because Bella took away Esther powers.

Esther had died as a human, meaning she'll stay human. Family was pleased that Esther and Mikael won't be back anymore; set on killing the family. Jasper explained that Bella's side personally is not like him, the alter ego. That was her wolf side, the alpha wolf.

"Charlie told me that Zwaans was the leader of werewolves. It is possible that Bella have a Wolf mother side. Even she don't like Hayley, but her wolf side care and respected all wolfs. Together she and Klaus will be an Alpha male and Alpha female." Jasper explained, making Klaus nodded in understanding. Klaus asked Damon for raising the baby away from New Orleans until he fix what had happen in there.

After Bella woke up, Damon explained what Klaus told him. Bella understood at that and she will so every power she had to protect her, she and Damon promised Klaus that they will protect his daughter.

Klaus has named his daughter Hope Swan Mikaelson. Swan was in honor of his family, Hope is in honor of Hayley, Hayley wanted to name her Hope.

Hope's name will be Hope Swan Salvatore as a cover name, because the enemies could use her against Klaus. Bella and Damon will treat her like their own daughter. Klaus's enemies didn't know Bella was Klaus's blood related; only witches in New Orleans knew. They won't bother them, because they don't want to crosses Bella. They knew Bella was very powerful, after heard the rumors that she stripped Esther's powers and she could do it again with others who crosses her. Witches backed off and stay on Bella's good side, while others didn't know that Bella exist. Klaus agreed that it was safer for Hope to go with Bella than rest of siblings.

Klaus kisses his daughter with grief, he begged Bella to take care of her. Bella nodded and hugged her bonded brother in tears and jumped in car. As Damon drove away she blew a kiss toward Klaus as a goodbye and Damon grips her hand and smiled loving at her.

Bella and Damon drove far away from New Orleans, till they saw 'Welcome to Alaska' in 3 days later; 77 hours later. This will be their new home, for now.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hybrid's True Mate**

**Declaimer: I don't own Twilight or Vampire Diaries.**

**Or even I don't own charmed ones spells or powers.**

**AN: it all Twilight and Vampire Diaries Characters. I don't care if errors stuff like that but I'm sorry for that. I just enjoy writing, please be nice, and if errors is in the story then I apologize for it. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 19**

Bella and Damon been in Alaska for almost a year, Hope turned 1. They felt so proud of her, Hope have her daddy's talent, very good artist. Hope was smarter than rest of the human babies.

"Momma, Tell me the story." Hope had asked them when her bedtime, Bella and Damon smiled.

"Ok, Once upon a time it was 1000 years ago. This young man was a werewolf, and his mother was a wicked witch." Hope smiled as her eye widen.

"This young man didn't know that he is a werewolf. His evil step father forces him do all of cleaning while others go out to play; the young wolf had fallen in love with this evil doppelganger. As well his brother had to fallen in love with her. Evil step father had hurting the young wolf. And this young loyal woman who has a Gargoyle screamer saves her bonded brother." Bella smiled at her niece lovely.

Hope asked "What's Gargoyle?" Bella tucked her in and kiss her forehead and told her.

"Gargoyle is a protector of supernatural, Gargoyle watch and scares the evil away." Hope smiled, "did the loyal woman scare the evil step father?"

Bella nods. "Of course she did, but this loyal woman is a ghost that time. She'd born 1000 years later, and she's also a werewolf whose is ancestors of the young wolf from 1000 years ago. Now the story, 1000 years ago the wicked witch turned her children and even wolf a vampire, she then place the Hybrid curse on the young wolf. The young man was a wolf and a vampire, a powerful hybrid." Bella smiled lovely at her niece who was fascinated to the story and wasn't afraid.

"Like I told you the loyal woman was born in 1000 years later, she travels the world to get pure doppelgangers bloods to break the curse, she got them all. She met her bonded brother in person and broke the curse together. This loyal woman had imprinted on the big and strong man who dress in black! And fell in love." Bella smiled at Damon, Hope asked.

"Did the wolf man fell in love too?" Hope asked with big grayish blue eyes that she gotten from her father. Bella frowns, "No. He hasn't met his imprint. It was rare thing in their world." Hope pouts with her lips jetted out. Bella smiled, "But he did care about one wolf girl"

"So the Wolf man and Wolf girl had a child by magic, and she's his princess and his hope. His child had given him a hope of the happiness. And hope that he would find love." Hope smiled widely, "What happen with princess's mommy?"

"She died, but she died protecting the princess and she gave the child to a loyal woman, who has sworn to protect her family. The Loyal Woman and her imprint, had given their solemn vow to protect the princess and love her. And he said 'Protect her. Swear it.' Then the loyal woman gave her firm voice and she told them 'I SWEAR it brother, I will love her like my own, and protect her like she's mine.' So they moved far away from danger and the princess was never existed in their world. She changes her name, no one knows she is the princess and no one knows where she is. The Loyal woman and her imprint made sure of that."

Hope gave Bella a sad look, "What happen next?" Bella smiled, "That's all, there's no happy ending. Yet" Bella told her with more firm on the yet.

Hope sigh, "I hope the Wolf man find his true love and reunited his princess." Hope said with a yawn, Bella got up and smiled kiss her forehead.

"So do I baby… so do I" Damon kissed her forehead.

"Good night, Princess." He whispers his usual words. Hope beamed at his words, Hope love it when he calls her Princess.

Bella flicked the light out and walked out the door as she closes it, Damon smiled Bella smiled sadly. Bella had missed her bonded brother; they talked on the phone few times but not so much. Klaus and Bella don't want anyone eavesdrop them, if they happened to surprise them.

**16 years later {Hope turned 16}**

One morning Bella woke up startled, gasped sped toward Hope's room finding her gone and read a note. Bella screamed loudly with her Gargoyle Scream powers.

Damon woke up with empty space and walked out to find her and saw Bella's face toward the ceiling and mouth was open like she was screaming but Damon heard no sounds.

Damon notices her eyes changes, her eyes turned into Alpha Female. Voice was different, she looks at Damon. "Hope is missing, and Alice kidnapped her. When I find her she's dead, I Will kills anyone she loves and I will murder anyone she loves in front of MARY ALICE CULLEN!" Bella sped out of building, too fast for Damon to catch her.

Damon picked up the note, it says:

'_You just won't die will you? Well no matter anyways, I have your human daughter. Maybe I will kill her maybe I would keep her as my pet, maybe Edward's pet. And you won't find me and you can't, after all you're only stupid mere human. Your Daughter would end up hating you for never finding her. _

_I win, because:_

_I have your daughter _

_And she will hate you. _

_With lots of love_

_Alice Brandon Cullen'_

Damon growls and crumble the paper, called the whole family EVEN Klaus. This is a huge emergency.

"Damon" Klaus greeted Damon growls.

"Klaus, Alice kidnapped Hope and Bella had gone to Alpha mode. This is last draw on our daughter, and I want a WAR!"

Klaus jumped and growls "I'm coming." He had hanged up Damon called the rest of the family.

**At Klaus POV**

Klaus was furious, not at his bonded sister of course not. He was furious because someone has his daughter, he would die for her.

Klaus ordered his hybrids, "I have a mission for all of you, and I have a niece back home and she is missing. I need you all to fight; I will kill you all for betraying me."

Klaus has no emotions; he had turned it off since that phone call. He went an Alpha male. King of all Hybrids, Klaus lived alone. Elijah burned himself after Hayley died.

Finn abandons him to be with Sage, Rebekah was murdered by Marcel's minions, Klaus in turn had a war on them and killed him. Kol still alive and would be there for his older brother if he is in need. Kol knew about Hope, he was proud of her as Klaus had updated him in phone call. Kol want to meet his niece someday when the time comes.

Klaus called Kol after dismissing the hybrid to get ready. Kol picked up the phone, after awakens and Bella set him straight he now in turns loyal to his older brother.

"Brother." Klaus growled. Kol was worried by judging from his tone.

"Klaus?" he asked, "Hope is missing, my daughter is missing; she's kidnapped by a cold one. Met us in Alaska, we're having a WAR!" he hanged up.

Kol in turn was angry at the cold one, because of it. The whole world will find out that Hope is really Klaus daughter. And they will kill her, no Kol won't allow his niece to be killed he'd do anything to protect her, even if he would died for her. He jumped in car and sped toward airport and fly to Alaska with his private jet.

**AN: Any suggestions that who will be the mate of Klaus, and who will be Mate of Kol and who will be Mate of Jasper? Also FYI Chapter 20 will be the last one, the family will reunited as they go on War.**

**Kol/?**

**Klaus/?**

**Jasper/?**

**it can be from twilight or vampire Diaries **


	20. Chapter 20

**Hybrid's True Mate**

**Declaimer: I don't own Twilight or Vampire Diaries.**

**Or even I don't own charmed ones spells or powers.**

**AN: it all Twilight and Vampire Diaries Characters. I don't care if errors stuff like that but I'm sorry for that. I just enjoy writing, please be nice, and if errors is in the story then I apologize for it. Enjoy!**

**Sorry for delay; **

**Chapter 20**: HOPE POV

Hope groans as she awoke, all she saw is windowless room with brick walls. And a little girl crawls toward her and whimpering, Hope shot up and tend the girl.

"Are you alright? My name is Hope." She cooed her as the girl softly crying against her and couldn't answer. Hope continued soothed the girl.

Moment later the girl has calm down she spoke "my name is Carlie. I have no middle name or last name." Carlie whispered at her last comments.

Hope was furious; she felt a bond forming in her. Hope notice wasn't human. Carlie knew what was forming in Hopes thoughts. Carlie smiled, and begins to tell her story with her powers.

One touch on Hope's cheek, Hope saws EVERYTHING.

**Carlie's past:**

It was started as she was in womb in her werewolf mother, and heard her mother's voice. She also heard her father's voice; her father is a Cold one vampire. Her mother is a werewolf, she was born when her father abandoned her mother so she gave birth alone.

Her mother's birth was different than pregnant humans, Carlie had to chew her way out and ending up killing her mother in process. Then her curse was triggered, Hope saw Carlie's eyes become golden and wolf fangs grew as she was only a day old.

Then Hope saw a copper haired man that she knew from her adoptive mother's picture. This copper bronze hair is Edward Cullen; Edward was the cold one father to the child.

Carlie's hair was bronze brownish hair like her father, and brown eyes like her mother. Curly hair like her mother, Carlie's hair has springing curls mop on her head as infant.

Flash went fast-forward Carlie was only 1 years old she looks like 5 years old very smart little girl. Hope saw Edward and Alice killed Carlie's grandfather Carlisle and leaving Esmee alive. Carlie knew it pains her to not follow her mate. Hope saw that Carlie over heard Alice threaten Esmee that if she leaves she will torture her like she did to Carlie and Hope.

Suddenly Hope realized that vision was after Alice kidnapped her. Hope saw Carlie's tears fell and her Father Edward grabbed her hair and throw her in basement and slapped her saying 'eavesdropping is bad' and she been in that room with Hope for a day and starving. Hope knew that she need a food, Hope will get a food for her and get her and herself out.

Hope was pulled out of it and looks at Carlie's tearful eyes, Carlie was only 1 year old but she looks like 5 or 6 years old. Hope told her in low voice.

"Don't worry. I will get us out, and you're coming with me." Hope vowed.

Hours went by, Hope got her human food but she gave it to Carlie. Days went by Hope still gave her food; Hope knew that Carlie would get out. Hope was starving, she hadn't had any blood unlike Carlie, and Hope needs a blood to survive. She want Carlie to heal, she is selfless girl that she took it from her adoptive mother.

Hope whispered in weak voice, she knew what will happen to her with lack of blood. "Carlie…. Wh …when you… get out… go find m… my mother… and my father…" Hope gave Carlie her mother's necklace that she was told that it was her biological father gift for Hope. It still lingers Bella and Damon's scent on them but it faint.

"My Real father…" she pauses as she coughed her blood "and… adoptive mother… and father…. is VERY" Hope breathes heavy, as her body about to shut down but she resist it so she can finished explain to her newly bonded sister, "powerful hybrid… in the world…. They'll… protect you… and they'll… find me, please." Hope whispers her last word as her skin already frozen, her body couldn't move. Her mind still there, but she can't move only she can hear.

"Hope!" Carlie cried out making Hope feel sad that she couldn't hug her. But Carlie lunged at her for a hug, and promised her. "I will find them." Carlie told Hope with her determined voice.

The door cracked open, Hope heard and hear Carlie walked away from her.

Carlie hated her father even more and she will get out of here and find herself a nice family. She walked out of the room and ignores her father. She will need a help to get out, and she knows who would help her.

_Esmee_

(I know it short chapter but I thought you want to know what happened before the battle starts.

Next chapter is when Carlie finds Bella and Damon also Klaus.)


	21. Chapter 21

**Hybrid's True Mate**

**Declaimer: I don't own Twilight or Vampire Diaries.**

**Or even I don't own charmed ones spells or powers.**

**AN: it all Twilight and Vampire Diaries Characters. I don't care if errors stuff like that but I'm sorry for that. I just enjoy writing, please be nice, and if errors is in the story then I apologize for it. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 21**

Family arrived and Damon went to greet them, Klaus looks around and notice Bella was gone.

"Bella hadn't come back?" Klaus asked Damon. Damon shook his head. "No she out for revenge, I think she searching Alice's past. Here read this, Bella's last word that she will kill for those who Alice care about."

Klaus read the letter, and sighed. "Her switch is off then. It might after Alice's human family. Or possible mate, has Bella's powers grew?" Klaus asked.

Damon snorted "Of course she became even more powerful!" Damon smirked "She hot little mate of mine!"

Klaus groan, "Dude, mate; this is my sister we talking about here." Damon laughed, Klaus glared at him.

"So where's Finn?" Damon asked making Klaus and Kol look at each other and others looked at the brothers for answer the question.

"Home with Sage, I haven't seen him since Rebeckah's and Elijah died after you and Bella left. He feels the urge to kill himself to join Hayley, his mate."

Damon shook his head, "Man, this is bad. Bella will be pissed." Damon groaned, Klaus nodded and smirked.

Damon pulls out his phone and called Sage, Klaus looked at him in wondering lifting is eyebrow.

"Damon" Sage answered, Damon rolled his eyes. "Hello Sage, I wonder did you know that Finn has siblings." Damon asked to see if Finn admitted it.

"What? Yeah he told me that they all died, why?" Sage ask, Damon look at Klaus. Klaus growled, making Sage asking what was going on. Damon was about to speak but phone somehow grabbed out of his hands.

"Listen here SAGE! I am powerful hybrid I can command you to obey me. I want you to bring me Finnik Mikaelson here in Alaska!" Female Alpha voice commanded Sage.

"Of course I will." Sage replied in monotone.

"Good. And Tell Finn that he in trouble for abandoned his brother, if he didn't come. I will come to find him, he can hide but he can't run forever." Bella informed in singing tone, making Sage gasp in surprised, yelled "he lied to me!" Bella hangs up.

Bella walked toward the human male, and smirked. Bella's smirk is off, it looks evil. "Hello human" Bella sniffed him and growled.

"You smell like Alice." Bella told him, and smiled wickedly. She walked around him circling him. "What your name human" she compelled him.

"Raymond" he replied in monotone.

Bella smirked and her fingertip drags his cheek to his neck and collarbone. "And when have you seen Alice Cullen." Bella compelled him.

"I don't know any Alice Cullen" he told her in monotone voice that was under her compelling.

Bella growled and fist his hair and roughly pulled back and glare at him compelled him again. "Alice Brandon?"

He replied "That my girlfriend."

"Good." Bella smirked and bitten his neck and drank it.

Damon knew he can't stop her, she too powerful. But he would be there for her if switch were back on and felt guilty.

Raymond was dropped to floor asleep. "Take him locked up in basement."

**Esmee's POV**

Carlie was sitting cross legged and close her eyes feeling the sun, as she think the plan forming in her thoughts. Everybody was gone and Alice left because her vision of her mate was kidnapped, but whom? Alice vision blacked out like a shield blocking her.

"Carlie" Esmee pained voice called her granddaughter, as she walked out with her garden items.

Carlie's eyes snapped open; she looked at Esmee and saw features of the faces were dark. "Esmee, I will need your help."

Esmee looked at her and nodded, "Ok dear. What is it you need?" Carlie touch her cheek as she replayed the memories that her father abused her since she was a day old.

Esmee gasped, and growled. Esmee decided to free her, even if she will be tortured. But she will died before that, she smirked and went into building wrote a letter to explained everything. How Alice manipulated her and her mate, which it was Alice's second gift.

Esmee found out that Alice never had lost her memories; Alice and Edward are blood related. They are Half brother and sister, Alice's mother had affair with Edward father. Edward's mother was pregnant when Alice's mother was as well.

_Dear Bella and Allies, _

_ I wanted to write you a letter, I am so sorry about what we put you all through. I will explain everything; it wasn't me and Carlisle that forces to kill Bella as we told Emmett. It was Alice's powers, Alice have a second gift. She of course a seer, she also a can plant other's beliefs in their thoughts. For example if I disagree to leave you, Alice planted me and Carlisle turned against you all. Few days later I found out, I was shocked and of course scared. Then my darling granddaughter came, she has powers, she's a shield and a hybrid, Carlie can project her thought through a touch. _

_Edward fathered her, he abused her. Bella I pleading you that protect her with all you have. Because I can't do it, I am dying. Alice and Edward killed my mate, I going to jump in fire to join him. After I see your door opened and took her in I will jump in fire. _

_Bella, I love you like my own. Even I was in under Alice spell, I can't live like this. Not without my Carlisle, please protect her and free your adoptive daughter. Carlie will explain more through her powers, Carlie grows to care for your daughter. She has a sisterly bond toward her. _

_I am so sorry and protect her. Also please do my dying wish, kill Edward and Alice. Make them SUFFER, I love you all. _

_Love_

_Esmee Platt Cullen_

Esmee and Carlie left as they ran with hands holding and saw the house with powerful vampires there. Esmee knew they are different race, Carlisle told her the story because volturi feared a man Klaus Mikaelson. Other Cold ones only thought that they are only vampires in world. Esmee felt relief that Carlie will be protected.

"Here, give this to Bella the brown hair woman." Esmee told her as she gave her letter. Carlie looked at her with tears in her eyes; Carlie knew what Esmee will do after they took her in. She settled for a nod and hugs her goodbye.

Carlie walked toward the house, Esmee watches. Bella opened the door and gasped at the little girl who looks like she was 10 years old. Bella kneeled and Klaus growled at sight she looks. Klaus took her in like a father, and Bella was shocked, and smiled this girl will be another niece.

Esmee was satisfied, she built a log with fires; she looked at the house and she could see Carlie look at widow and making Bella look out and gasped.

Esmee knew that Bella saw her; she gave her pained relief smile and face turned toward fire and jumped in.

Esmee screamed as fire burned her, "AHHHHHHHHHHHH" suddenly she blacked out.

(Other Side)

Esmee woke up at same place but she knew she wasn't alive. Carlisle were there waiting with arms open she ran toward him. She cried in his shirt, and kissed him.

"Ahem" a brown hair man interrupted Esmee notice he was an original vampire and a werewolf female by his side. Carlisle smiled at him.

"Sorry Elijah. Esmee this is Klaus's brother Elijah Mikaelson and his mate/imprinter Hayley Marshall. Hayley is Hope's Birth mother." Carlisle explained and Esmee beams and greets her as motherly could.

Esmee, Carlisle, Elijah and Hayley watches Bella's family while they are on another side. Esmee saw Bella read her letter she shed a tears.

Damon asked what was wrong, "Esmee is dead, and I know I hated the Cullens but Carlisle and Esmee were innocent. Alice has a power to bend them against us. Esmee didn't want to do that, but Alice powers forces them." Bella explained,

Carlie asked that she could show her what happened between the Cullens. Bella kneeled to her height, and Bella saw everything and Bella's power unleash to all of the groups with her powers to project Carlie's thought.

Alice and Edward are half siblings and they murder Esmee's mate Carlisle and they tortured Carlie, Esmee and Hope.

Bella growled and started to run toward the house that Carlie sent her in her thoughts. When she arrived in basement in Cullen's home, she reread a letter she wrote.

"Dear Alice and Edward,

You are going to pay for what you have done.

This is war, I have your mate.

You don't want to cross me!

You hurt my daughter and my newly niece.

Alice and Edward, Carlie's is under OUR protection.

Your death had been marked!

Be prepared for your death!

It will be painful and slow!"

Bella left a note in basement and orb her daughter home with her.

"Oh while you were dying, Carlie found her mate/imprint." Carlisle smiled at Esmee.

"Oh! That fantastic! Who" Esmee beams asked him.

Carlisle smiled and looks at Jasper, "Jasper" he answered. Esmee eyes widen, she turns to look at Jasper.

Jasper looks freer, Jasper was playing with Carlie. Klaus looks like he going to kill Jasper, like every fathers do. But the orbs of Bella and Hope came; Klaus suddenly grabs some blood and feed her to come back alive.

Hope gasped awaken and drink the blood greedily, and sigh in relief. Carlie jumps at her and hugged her giggled as she sent her thoughts.

Hope looks up and smirked at Klaus, "Hello Father." Klaus looked shocked and relief.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hybrid's True Mate**

**Declaimer: I don't own Twilight or Vampire Diaries.**

**Or even I don't own charmed ones spells or powers.**

**AN: it all Twilight and Vampire Diaries Characters. I don't care if errors stuff like that but I'm sorry for that. I just enjoy writing, please be nice, and if errors is in the story then I apologize for it. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 22: BATTLE**

Klaus calls for enforcement to prepare for the battle. Bella wanted to awaken Carlie's mother, Damon knew it life risk.

"Damon I'm powerful witch. I can do this, only I can do it." Damon shook his head and groan.

"Why? Why is it important to awaken her?" Damon asked her, Bella glare at him but soften when she saw his worried.

"Because I had a vision that Klaus mate will appear, but she's blurry." Bella pause and sigh. "Her name is Anna Price; she's his mate and Carlie's mother."

Damon gave her a long suffering sigh knowing he can't win this one. "Fine" Bella smiled, "Do it then, but please don't over doing it. I can't bear losing you Bella."

Bella nodded and grabbed Damon's hands to draw energy from him to make the spell stronger. Bella don't need it but it eases Damon that she has more energy than using it all of hers.

Bella chanting the spell and Damon clamp his eyes shut when he saw a nude woman. Damon turns away and Bella chuckled and brought clothes for her.

"Sorry Damon." Bella smirked and Damon grunt and smirked at her while looking away.

Anna was all dressed, "Thanks Bella my name is Anna Nessa Price" Anna smiled brightly, her dark brown hair flows to her hip and chocolate brown eyes gleam in happiness.

"Now I want to see my daughter. I miss her and I have been watching over her." Anna frown at the pain Carlie went through. "Also I can't wait to meet my soon to be mate." Anna smiled.

Bella and Damon walked toward the house with Anna in tow, "Carlie, I have surprise for you." Bella told her new niece, Carlie looked at Bella. Bella moved out of way and saw her mother.

Carlie's tears fell and she ran to her mother's arm, Anna picked her up. She murmurs to her daughter, telling her that she loves her and was very proud of her.

Anna knew what would happen as her eyes met Klaus and Klaus eyes widen in shock. Klaus now understood what it was like to imprint. The world disappears, only he saw was them. Anna knew Klaus imprinted on Anna, and she would too after triggering her gene.

Carlie was thrilled that her adoptive father and her biological mother fell in love instantly.

Carlie don't have full name so her mother decided to call her Carlie Esma Cullen Mikaelson, Esma was part of Esmee were after her adoptive grandmother and Cullen were after Carlisle.

Carlie was thrilled to have a full name, and she knew that her mother were grateful for Esmee since she freed her after finding out about abuse.

Bella smiled at her newly niece, she already love her as part of her family. As when Carlie and Jasper was playing with toys and Bella was glad that her Great uncle found a mate. Jasper been alone since he left Alice, Klaus startled her with him walking behind her.

"Carlie belongs here with you, as well your mate." Bella told him as she look back toward her family. "I want you to be happy."

Klaus smirked, "Well I am, and even if I haven't met my mate I'll still be happy. Hope was and still my hope, Carlie is my new hope. Anna just completes me. But Hope and Carlie already make me happy." Klaus smiled at his daughters while they playing and laughing.

Bella smiled but didn't reach her eyes. "You're lucky to have your blood to be born." She looked at Hope; Bella loves her like she was her own, but couldn't help wish to have her own kids that she can bare.

Klaus knew what was bothering her, but he said nothing all he can do is giving her a warming brotherly hug. Bella smile gratefully.

Bella let go and walked around and saw voulturi arrived, Bella knew battle is coming. She walked toward basement and smirked at Alice's mate.

She had him tortured like Alice and Edward did to Carlie and Hope.

Starvation

Bella could see his dehydrating skin, and he has no bathroom in basement. So he had to do it in bucket.

"Hello pet." Bella sneer and smirked. Raymond groaned in pained.

Bella bent to his level and sniff his neck and pull back in disgusted, he haven't bath. Ray smelled like rotten eggs, Bella smirked and walked away.

Entering living room where was full of people, sudden she had a vision.

**Vision**

"Elijah, Hayley" Bella called in shocked, she turned and gasped. "Rebekah, Carlisle, Esmee." She frown her brow.

"I thought your all died." Bella whispered

"We did, we came to help. We're here until the battle, a witch helped us."

**Flash**

Finn walked toward Bella with Edward in his grip. Bella grabbed Cold One Tatia and Sage held on Alice

"Good, lock them up on vervin and venom chains, we'll need them. I'm going to call Elena, Bonnie come with me." Bella throw Tatia in Jasper's grip as Bella's serious face turns and walked away with Bonnie in tow.

**End of Vision**

Bella gasped and turned toward the door and Finn and Sage came. Sage looked angry and Finn looks regretful, Bella knew Sage scolded him. Bella still glare at the door after Finn and Sage moved away.

People surrounded her looked at her in confusion, door clicked open. There people walked in were Elijah and Hayley holding hands smiling, Rebekah was in and hugged Bella like a lost best friend. They aren't close, but they respect each other. Carlisle and Esme walked in holding hand.

Bella was still in shock after that vision, "How are you alive. I had a vision I know how long you're alive for but…" Bella stuttered.

Elijah smiled and gave her a short hug as well the rest did to the family. "Well a Witch helped us."

"Who" Bella asked Elijah

Elijah were about to speak but a famine voice spoke, "That will be me" Bella snapped toward the voice she saw, Bonnie with Jeremy in her hands.

Bonnie explained that Jeremy now see a ghost, he saw them and he told her about the battle. Bonnie owned them by saving her and her friends life. So she wasn't powerful enough but only brought the dead back for only until the battle.

Bella smiled in thanks, and nodded. "I could bring you all back but since you all are vampires it would cost other person's life." Bella told them.

Klaus looked confused, "But how you bring Anna back"

Bella looked at him and answered, "Because she is half human that hasn't triggered her gene. If she triggered her gene I couldn't bring her back. The humans basically died every day, human spirit easily brought back."

Bella continues, "But with Vampires, shape-shifter, triggered werewolf. I will need a spell to transfer their life with a person we want to bring back. It also black magic, bring back the dead is black magic. Even if Bonnie doing it would have kill her. But since I can't die I have to be the one to do it."

Understanding across the allies face and Damon smirked "What if we use Edward and Alice to transform livings and the dead"

Bella's eyes widen and walked to her mate and kissed him passionately and smirked. "It makes sense why my vision shows me this." She told herself and turns to her allies.

"Ok I had a vision that we got Alice and Edward and Tatia. But that's 3." Bella looked at the temporally alive group, Carlisle smiled and Esmee gave her sad loving smile.

"Bella, I don't want to come back." Carlisle told her and looked at Esmee's eyes and smiled. "Err… We don't want to come back. We can't. We made peace; we are now a guardian for supernatural who will across the other side." Carlisle and Esmee smiled.

"What? How this work." Bella asked, Carlisle explained about his newly job.

"Well, we had to take the dark supernatural race to the dark side of the other side, if we do that. There no chance in peace, the dark side would drink the dark soul of dark supernatural. And light side of other side would make peace, they may have a choice to stay and watch the family or go into light. This was set after Esmee died and Qetsiyah is in dark side with Mikael and Esther." Carlisle smiled proudly as he was fond of his new job.

"And how it was set it up" Bella asked, Carlisle answered "Spirits of Witches from other side. Since they saw you make a difference for Witches beliefs. That there is good in some supernaturals."

The group smile in pride of Bella, Bella widen her eyes. "Me?" she asked in shocked that she made the differences for the other side. Carlisle nodded.

Bella started to have a vision of battle set a place, "It time guys. At the clearing" Bella informed them and went to get Ray, Alice's mate.

Bella was at front of her allies with tight grip on Ray; Alice's army was standing behind her and Edward. Alice gave her a sneer look and growled.

"Give me my mate back!" Alice screeched, Ray looks scared making Bella laugh.

"Wow Alice, you sound like a cat in pain!" Bella gave an evil smirk. "And second of all, NO!" Bella sneered.

"Why you can't beat me! Even with volturi's help. You are just mere human who have a witch powers."

Bella crackled, "A HUMAN! Then how can you explain this!" Bella widen her eyes and month to show her fangs and blood red in her eyes and black veins under her eyes. Bella's nose runs up and down on Ray's neck and bitten down whilst watching Alice's eyes.

Alice was in shock and pained, if she were human she would cried. Alice's face loss in grief of soul mate, Bella throws Ray on ground with heard of soft thud. "Delicious." Bella smirked; her allies knew this wasn't her. This is her Alpha Mother side of her, or an Alpha Female side of her.

Her tone changed, "You dare to hurt my Daughter/niece, and newly Niece. Alice Brandon."

"I didn't know! But you killed my mate." Alice sneered fearfully.

"Don't lie!" Alpha roared. "You may think I was human. But at least you have known that Hope and Carlie is princess of hybrid race!" Alpha continued.

Alpha stood on her ground waiting for Alice's replied. Alice fear was still on her face but she doesn't care. She smirked at Bella, and yelled "GET THEM!"

Bella smirked and yelled "NOW!" Allies runs to attack but only Bella, Finn, and Sage stood still watching for surprise attacks. Bella noticed Alice sneak behind Damon, Bella roared and jumped at her. Her hands on death grip on her neck was about to kill her.

Sage interrupted, "Don't, you'll need her." Bella growled and compelled Alice.

"Don't move, you are not allow to fight, you are not allow to talk unless I said so. You are not out of our sight." Alice repeats her compulsion, she growled in anger. Bella was satisfaction; Bella could see Finn have Edward and battlefield in shattered of cold ones parts. Bella feels funny; her gut says something is missing. Bella looks around slowly, looking closely for something that she feels sparked of missing.

Bella noticed a Brunette hair woman with red eyes that killed her, _so she cold one_ she thought, snorted at that.

Bella saw her running in vampire speed toward Finn, Bella beats her and grab her neck as Tatia almost drive the white oak stake through Finn's heart. Finn gasped in shocked that a small tip was in Finn's chest but lucky not in his heart. Sigh in relief, as he held on Edward.

Edward watching Tatia in worried, Tatia looks in pained for Finn held on Edward. Bella Laughed loudly making all allies look at her.

"Wow this is really mess up. Edward and Tatia are mates but still mess with others." Bella mumbles and continues. "Tatia smelled like she is 500 years old!"

Klaus was shocked "How! Mother killed her to place curse on me! That was over 1000 years ago" Bella shrugged, she don't know.

Bella throws Tatia in Jasper's grip, "Bonnie come with me, we need to call Elena." Bella walked away toward the house with Bonnie in tow.

"Why?" Bonnie asked, Bella dialed the number and the phone ringed.

"We need her fresh blood to make the spell work." Elena picked up the phone and Bella explained, Elena agreed.

Bella hanged up and orbed away leaving Bonnie alone waiting. Bella appeared Elena's house. Elena and Tom were ready to go, holding hand out, both grabs it and orbed back.

**In Clearing**

Bella set things to make the spell work Elijah, Hayley and Rebekah was in circle of candles. And Edward, Tatia, and Alice were in circle of Fire.

Bella were in between the 2 circles with a bowl. She places all spices and call forth Elena and Tom. Bella decided that 2 types of doppelgangers would make the spell stronger. Tom and Elena held out their hands. Bella cut them and both blood drips, and heal the wound up.

Bella's hands were hovering bowl of spices and blood closing her eyes and chanting the spell. Bella felt the energy enter her; black fog surrounded her and 2 circles.

Bella snapped her eyes open, and her family and friends gasped in shocked. Bella's eyes were full of onyx black; there are no whites or brown orbs in her eyes. It was totally black.

Bella's head throw back and continue canting and black veins clawing in her body toward her neck. Bella opens her month black fog came out and slammed toward the fire circle and they slowly died painful death. Light blue with mix of grey fog came out of her month and enter the candle circle and quickly alive permanently.

Bella fell to her knees panting and smiling, her eyes were back to normal. Bella saw the fire circle; the group was withering in pain.

Bella felt the pain when she chants the spell, it was painful. She felt the fire built up to her toes slowly to her heart. That what they feeling.

"How long it takes." Elijah eyeing the fire circle, Bella smiled. "It should be done." She pauses "By… Now" Group in fire circle burst in flames and the cold one's venom blasted everywhere.

Now the family is back.

The End


End file.
